


二律背反

by YuElaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 法法的脑洞！！！！爱法法！！！情节有跳跃，存文





	1. Chapter 1

01   
这样的生活已经持续了多久了？

已经一周了吧。

他在冰冷的地板上苏醒过来，头痛欲裂，眨了几次眼睛才看见他所处的房间的全貌。他每次都在祈祷自己所处噩梦之中，但是很显然这次他仍旧没能成功醒来。昏暗的房间，不远处刑具可怖的轮廓，还有浑身用不上力的酸痛——这一切让他再次痛苦的闭上眼睛，瘫软在地面上。

他抬起手想按住自己钻心疼痛的太阳穴，却只把锁链扯的哗哗作响。

可这样不行，他必须逃掉才行。

他得出去告诫他的弟弟，他得出去保护他的弟弟，他要让他弟弟规避一切风险——他那天真的弟弟，总是那么轻信别人，嘴上凶巴巴的，其实心软的一塌糊涂，他真的是黑手党吗？和这一切的罪魁祸首相比，简直比奶油杯子蛋糕还要甜美可笑。

山治因艰难的坐起来，每一个动作都牵扯住他身上的伤口——刀伤，鞭伤，还有难以启齿的疼痛，他真的很冷，身体在不受控制的颤抖，但是他知道今天会是个机会——只要他晕过去的时间不是很久。他听见那个人边折磨他时边打的那个电话，这几天他应该不在主宅。

他僵硬的手指摸索着墙缝——他在这里藏了一个这边的下属不小心掉落的曲别针，只要他解开了锁链，他就可以做他想做的一切事情，这种程度的监禁难不倒他，只要他的状态允许……

束住双手的镣铐掉在地板上发出清脆的声音，因为双手的颤抖他打开锁孔花了三倍的时间。然后他尽快的解开脚上的锁链，撑起酸软的双腿，扶着墙壁站了起来。

打开房门的锁花了更多的时间，还要留意门外有没有人过来。索隆西亚没有叫人看着他，他不喜欢自己在做事的时候有人打扰，而且他觉得人只会是更大的漏洞。他这一点想的倒是没错，山治因捏着手里的曲别针，听见门锁咯的一声，开了。

曲别针的针尖刺入他的掌心，他用这种方法抓住被疼痛和虚弱分散的理智。他的手放在门把上，出去之后他要以最快的速度找到衣服，然后——

“你想去哪儿？”  
冰冷的、透着笑意的声音从身后传来。

拉开一条门缝的手似乎被冰冻，门板变的千斤重，他倏然瞪大了眼睛。

他一直在房间里。

逐渐接近的热度，熟悉而可憎的气味，呼吸似乎都喷洒在他的后颈。他收敛了自己全部信息素，像一只野兽般蛰伏着看着他的猎物做出无用的挣扎。山治因有些发抖，腺体开始神经性的隐隐作痛，他闭上眼睛稳定了一下情绪，然后睁开，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。

他无所谓一般继续拉开已经打开的房门，“啊，只是想出去抽根烟。”

咣的一声，门被大力推上，山治因被从后面伸过来的手臂禁锢在门板和铜墙铁壁般的胸膛中间。 他赤裸的身体碰到了上等的西装布料，还有隔着布料的坚硬的勃起。

瞬间爆发的alpha信息素炙热又极具攻击性，一时间他几乎喘不过气。

“你永远都学不会听话，是吗？”  
索隆西亚在他耳边嘶声说。

-  
直到被牢牢按在地板上，山治因才不得不承认，他再次输了。

随着身体的虚弱，争取到的耻辱之前的反抗时间越来越短，昨天新做的临时标记也让一切更加艰难。他急促的喘着气，身上的人的膝盖跪在他的腰上，右手掐着他的脖颈。

“看来我操的还不够狠。”索隆西亚若有所思的说，像在自言自语。

山治因再次挣动了一下，然后后腰就狠狠挨了一记，他闷哼一声，软了下来，被迫感受着那双手在自己的皮肤上游走。

湿热的感觉覆盖住自己的耳廓，山治因弹了一下，他在舔自己的耳朵。

“滚开…！”他的声线颤抖了下，侧开了头。

耳边传来轻笑，那双手又强迫他支起身体，膝盖顶入他的双腿中间，手指攀上他的乳尖，旋转逗弄——那里被新穿了环，又疼又麻的感觉让山治因瞬间僵硬了身体，强烈的刺激电流般蔓延开来，他开始颤抖。

“杀手的身体都是这么淫荡的吗？”  
“…混账……”山治因拼命稳定声线，“早晚会杀了你…！”

轻笑又在耳边响起，随即折磨开始了，索隆西亚狠狠将他掼在地上，头部撞在地面，疼痛让他一阵眩晕，身体被抓着脚踝拖拽过去，双腿被分开，并且在他试图挣扎的同时狠狠掐住了他的脖子。

“呃…放手……”

温柔的假象全部被撕碎，他是来发泄兽欲的而不是来取悦自己的身体。因为缺氧山治因脸颊涨红，艰难的呼吸着，双手抓着施暴者的手臂试图摆脱钳制。眼前开始发黑，山治因张开嘴艰难汲取越来越稀薄的空气，无力的指尖终于从索隆西亚的手臂上滑落。

这时他脖颈上的双手才放开。

山治因大口呼吸着重新灌入胸膛的氧气，咳的一塌糊涂，泪水充盈在他的眼眶里，他眨了一下眼睛就没出息的滚落下来。索隆西亚居高临下，眼神带着冰冷的笑意，看着他像看着猛兽爪下濒死挣扎的可笑猎物。

山治因说不出话，用带着水汽的眼睛瞪着他，随即瘫软在地上喘息着。

视野中的画面仍然不清晰，缺氧让他无法正常思考，下身传来的异样的感觉却引起他条件反射的抽搐了一下，他呻吟了一声，渐渐拉回远离的意识，才意识到那双手在玩弄自己的下体。

粗糙的手指圈住微微勃起的性器，拨弄两颗饱满的果实，力道不轻不重，是从未有过的温柔，而且极富技巧，剑茧刮擦到细嫩的皮肤让山治因颤抖起来。

“……你在干什么？！”山治勉强支起身体向后躲去，眼泪还粘在脸上，他狼狈的伸出手臂抹了一下，就被抓着手腕强制坐在对方的怀里。索隆西亚今天显得心情很好，兴趣盎然，自己试图逃跑的这件事竟没有让他勃然大怒，这让山治因很吃惊，同时也让他有一种莫名的不可抵御的恐惧。

“让你快乐。”索隆西亚的声音中带着笑意。

“你疯了吗？！”山治因咬牙挣扎着，却被索隆西亚轻轻一捏就卸下所有抵抗，他的后颈被狠狠捏着，下身上的手却仍如此轻柔。永远不向精神妥协的欲望终究还是背叛了他，很快他像被抽取了骨头一般用不出推拒的力气，“停，停下……”

欲望在堆积，那双手灵活的动着手指，将他的性器，乃至灵魂玩弄于股掌之间。他甚至说不出话，咬着嘴唇颤抖着不想让自己泄露出难堪的声音。在自己并不想承认的alpha面前，omega的情欲轻易被挑起，尽管只是玩弄前面，就已经让他全身绵软，虽然不在发情期，后面也渐渐感觉到了潮湿——这具该死的身体正在谄媚的为自己的征服者做好准备。

但这一次与之前都不同。

他没有感觉到痛苦——至少现在没有。那手指温柔而细致，照顾着他久经冷落的性器。这一周以来他已经被用各种方式——各种东西填满后面痉挛着痛苦着射出来，习惯了整个人被耻辱和疼痛抽空，而现在他脸上滚烫，手指颤抖着发软，在无法抵御的身体深处饥渴烧灼得欲望和过度刺激的愉悦让他不能自己。

渐渐的推着索隆西亚肩膀的手也垂了下去，继而紧紧抓住他背后的布料。

尖锐而高昂的快感打断了他所有思绪，他呻吟着射了出来，高潮来的太过猛烈，生理信号过电一般侵袭了他的四肢百骸，呛得他喘不过气。他太久没有经历如此激烈又全然快乐的，高潮，过去一周里，每次发泄都伴随着痛苦和耻辱，而这次似乎连耻辱也被灭顶的快感掩盖去。

液体溅在他赤裸的腹部，和索隆西亚笔挺的西装上，山治因喘息着靠在索隆西亚的肩膀上，暂时用不出力气，在余韵中眨着眼睛，这时那双手将他支撑起来，他茫然的看着索隆西亚似笑非笑的脸，连挣扎都忘记。

“快乐吗？”索隆西亚问道。

山治因的理智只回笼了一点，还未来得及说话，就感觉到自己已经疲软的性器再一次被握住。

“嗯……”他不受控制的呻吟了一声，那双手又开始动起来了。脆弱的茎体再次被温柔套弄，融入血液里的躁动又开始燃烧堆积，索隆西亚的信息素慢条斯理的放出来，挑逗着他的每一根神经，他很快又硬了起来。

他搞不明白索隆西亚在做什么，他浑身的力气已经被第一次高潮架空，现在只能软软的靠在这个该死的alpha肩膀上任人摆弄。

“滚……”他挣动了一下，却被威胁着咬着腺体留在原地，“我不想要……”

然而他的穴口可耻的翕动着，更多的液体分泌出来，他的脸涨得通红，更多的羞耻和抵抗全被融化在袭来的第二次过电般的情潮里。这次的高潮比第一次更快，也更加厚重和激烈，像是从身体深处将他抽空。

两次高潮后的山治因彻底瘫软下来，他感受到自己情动的信息素搅动着房间里昏暗的灯光，一切都变得模糊不清。作恶的粗糙的大手终于离开了他再次软下来的疲惫的性器，伸向了后面。

臀瓣被分开，他还来不及拒绝就被手指捅了进去。他能感到甬道内积蓄的液体争先恐后的涌出体外。山治因瑟缩了一下，软着身体就想逃开，后颈却再次被按住，跳动着发热的腺体像蛇被按住的七寸，明明不在发情期，不该是这样的。

但是他没法拒绝，身体背叛的如此彻底，面前这是他的alpha，虽然还没有彻底标记，但是后颈上清晰可见深可见血的牙印，是他的。不管他多么抵触，身体也在不受控制的对他完全敞开，每一丝情动和发热，都属于面前这个人。

索隆西亚将沾着透明液体和精液的手羞辱性的擦在山治因被汗水濡的微湿的头发上，撩开他的额发看他的眼睛。

只有很偶然的时候，山治因会在自己的施暴者眼中看见不应该属于两人之间的情绪，柔和很多，那双猩红的瞳孔不再带着尖锐的暴虐的色彩，和强迫占有时的戏谑。比如现在。

山治因知道，此时索隆西亚在透过他看着另外一个人。  
山治因也清楚地知道，那是谁。

他那个天真的傻瓜一样的alpha弟弟，不知道自己对立家族的boss，索隆西亚已经盯上他很久了。

“今天我心情很好，”索隆西亚慢慢的说。

索隆西亚可以称之为温柔的撩开他的头发，仔细端详着他的脸。

“圈圈眉帮我击退了路飞奥内对我领地的偷袭，还说是对我上次将那批货让给他的报答。”

“当然他不知道我上次放弃那批货的原因是因为听说你差点逃走，”索隆西亚猩红眼底的东西让山治因厌恶又不寒而栗，他徒劳的扭动脖颈企图逃脱钳制，“而今天我能提前回来发现你要逃走，某种程度上也是你弟弟的功劳。”

索隆西亚的手滑向他的后脑，然后猛地揪住他的头发，眼底的那点柔和像幻觉一样隐去，山治因痛吟一声，被迫仰起头，艰难的呼吸着，索隆西亚舔舐着他的脖颈，粗糙的舌一点一点在他的动脉上划过。山治因因为本能的恐惧吞咽着，心底却因为索隆西亚提到山治诺再次焦躁起来。

索隆西亚终于松开他的头发，他猝不及防的躺倒，头撞在地板上。头晕目眩之际索隆西亚像黑夜一样罩在他的上空，将他按在地板上。

“哥哥失去联系一周多也不寻找，你和你弟弟关系真的很好吗？”索隆西亚的鼻尖抵在他的肩膀上，嗅着他的气味，抚摸他因为愤怒而颤抖的身体，“他真的有在意你吗？”  
“闭嘴…”山治因咬牙道，颤抖的无处可逃的侧过脸躲避索隆西亚在他耳廓处的舔舐，淫糜的水声被数倍放大，合着信息素挑逗着自己的神经。

“今天我看见他和你一模一样的脸，我就在想也许我可以邀请圈圈眉过来旁观你被我操开的时候是多么淫荡。”  
“……这样他就会知道如果他是个omega也只能在我身下像他哥哥一样张开腿。”

“闭嘴……”山治颤抖的说，愤怒和焦躁几乎将他的胸膛裂开，但合着快感一切都变了味道。

“我听闻现在有腺体摘除手术？只要去除了alpha的腺体，他就会慢慢变得像个beta一样平庸，但你弟弟看起来天赋异禀，说不定会变得像个omega一样。”

“柔软。”索隆西亚的手指擦过他的唇瓣，将他的咒骂堵住。

“顺从。”手指继续擦过他因为愤怒而僵硬发麻的脸颊，插入他披散在地上的金发，指腹虚虚擦过他的发梢。

“滚开…！”山治因拼命侧过头躲避他的碰触，却被咬住耳朵，索隆西亚的声音蛇一样钻进他的脑袋。

“淫荡。”

“闭嘴…”

“和他哥哥一模一样。”

“闭嘴！！！！”

索隆西亚轻而易举的避开山治因拼尽全力的攻击，并捉住他的脚腕，将他更大的打开。  
山治因心跳剧烈，因为愤怒脸涨得通红，索隆西亚描述的每一种可能都让他浑身发凉，但像是证实他的每一句话，山治因更能清晰的感受到后穴的潮湿，艰难呼吸着像是被礁石划开腹部的鱼。  
他颤抖的用力瞪着仍然游刃有余的alpha，“如果你对我弟弟下手，我发誓会杀了你！！”

“你怎么杀了我？嗯？”索隆西亚轻松制住他挣扎的四肢，拿起旁边的手铐将他的双手拷在一起，“用什么杀了我？这里……”他的手指色轻而缓慢的抚过他的嘴唇，胸膛，然后是腰线，“……还是这里？”

手指钻了进去，山治因触电般的弹起来，随着灵活的深入他的咒骂声被扭曲成一声不堪入耳的低吟，由于愤怒和情绪激动身体更容易被信息素影响，在他没注意到的时候后面已经湿透。索隆西亚发出了然的笑意，曲起指节按压身体深处的腺体。

“淫荡。”他评价道。

山治因咬住自己的手臂堵住发烫的抽噎，被他一遍一遍重复的那个词刺痛的嗓子发干，头昏脑涨，他不能是这样，他不应该是这样，就算他是omega，他也是从头武装到脚趾的顶尖杀手，他可以把强大写在额头上有人会嘲笑他但没人会质疑这一点。但现在他头晕目眩的被人压在地上，无法挣扎，在情欲中不能自持，他睁眼看着自己的alpha，像看着坍塌下来的噩梦。

然后他今晚第三次高潮了。

索隆西亚抓住他的手臂将他翻了个身，他连咒骂的力气都没有就被嵌进双腿，酸软的腿支撑不住他的重量，索隆西亚钳制住他突出体表的胯骨，将自己的性器送了进去。

巨大的器官挤入他的身体，无论多少次他都不会习惯。他向前颤抖着逃离，即使前面只有冰冷的墙。激烈的刺激下潮湿的手啪的打在墙壁上，留下浅浅的水痕，接着就被拖拽回去。

“我不……我不要了！别……”

他可耻的止不住眼泪，无力的双手抓着索隆西亚亵再次玩他疲软性器的手腕，他又硬了，被碰触的每寸皮肤都敏感的难受，内里也是，快感和痛处交织在一起，羞耻和愉悦交织在一起，不应期的身体感受到的每一丝情欲都变成了刑罚，可是他还是硬了。

被迫承受的高潮又一次来临，这次只有少量的半透明的液体，他射不出来什么了，双腿内侧抽搐着，脑内一片空白，多次高潮透支了他的全部体力，他半阖着双眼，祈祷自己此时已经晕过去，逃离这无止境的地狱。

可是铺天盖地的alpha信息素再一次汹涌而至，索隆俯下身，紧贴着他的后背，再次狠狠咬在他的腺体上。

“啊！”与此同时，深埋体内的凶器再一次胀大，他真的受不了了，饱涨满溢到他眼角再次无意识渗出泪水，短暂标记中途，属于omega的软弱本能再一次爆发，他说不出拒绝，做不出抵抗，即使难受的要发疯，即使厌恶的想要杀死对方，身体的第一反应也是臣服。

这该死的omega的身体。

发软的膝盖在坚硬的地板上磨破了皮，手腕上的手铐咔咔作响，他逃不开，逃不开对方有形的无形的掌控，和自己扼住自己喉咙的手。

“……”不要。  
“……”停下。

“还敢逃走吗？”  
恶魔的低语在耳边响起，然而他并不想要一个回答，潮湿的手指扣进他的牙关，带着属于他的，还有他的腥膻气味，他的牙齿软软的磕着他的手指，任由他玩弄自己的舌，脸涨得通红，甚至不敢咬下去，天知道如果现在的他再摄入alpha的血液会混乱成什么样子。

山治因闭上眼睛，眼泪顺着狼藉的脸颊流下来。

他的挣扎被完全卸下，连抑制呻吟都做不到，他被碾碎一地的自尊扎的鲜血淋漓，发颤的唇又被含住，玩弄，嘴唇被咬破了，他尝到自己血液里omega信息素的不知廉耻的味道。

还有属于alpha的不可违抗。

索隆西亚深埋于他体内的凶器怒张颤抖，生命的洪流注入他的甬道，他没有插入他的子宫，于是那些无法承载的液体溢出穴口，顺着他颤抖的皮肤流下来。

而这只是仿佛永无尽头的噩梦里的其中一天。

索隆西亚将几近昏迷的他扔在地上，冰冷的地面飞快的攫取他的发情热，他恍惚的睁着眼睛，余光里那扇开着的门，咣的关上了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

今天应该是个雨天。

山治因猜测着，因为走进阴暗房间的alpha的气息里带着明显的水汽，并且少见的在西装外面披上了风衣。男人站定在他面前，低头看着他。

已经到了梅雨季节了吗？  
也难怪，他已经被关在这里，一个多月了吧。

从一个多月前，他接到暗杀索隆西亚的任务那一刻开始，他的一切都摆脱了常规的轨道。

他知道索隆西亚和他弟弟山治诺交往甚密，虽然是不同家族的首领，有着复杂的利益竞争关系，而且每次公开场合见面都吵得天翻地覆，但山治因知道，用亦敌亦友来形容他们的关系在合适不过。

他在他完美的杀手生涯中第一次决定放弃任务，杀掉弟弟的朋友可不是一个好哥哥该做的事情，但是他也决定借这个机会好好调查一下索隆西亚，直觉和种种迹象告诉他这个男人并不像表面看着那样简单。他希望能帮他的弟弟排除一切潜在的危险。

然后直到他被绑在椅子上被他弟弟这位所谓朋友狠狠进入时，才知道一切都是陷阱。

而也是到那时他才知道，这位名叫索隆西亚的alpha对自己的alpha弟弟有着怎样隐秘晦暗的心情。

而有着和弟弟一模一样的脸，同时又是omega的自己，又是多么完美的发泄求而不得情绪的替代品。

“……在想什么？”  
站在旁边的身影说话了，一如既往地低沉又兴味盎然的声音，好像真的好奇他在想什么一样。

看来他今天心情不错。

“大概在计算你出门走几米之后会被枪杀吧。”山治因扯过唯一的毯子盖住自己的身体，无所谓的说。

很快他嘴上无用的反抗化为施加于自身的惩罚，坚硬的皮鞋踢在他柔软的腹部，在他因为痛苦蜷缩起来的时候又强行用力量将他碾平，他靠在一起的双手被按在头顶，被迫接受粗暴的扩张。

好疼，他进来了。

数天的折磨让肠壁内遍布细小的伤口，就算omega在接纳这件事上天赋秉异，被经常性的用各种尺寸的器具填满，穴口处也有了撕裂伤，腰腿的酸痛让他连挣扎的力气都兴不起来，这让连索隆西亚都感觉有什么不对。

“终于放弃抵抗了吗？”  
“你在做梦吧…嗯……”山治因喘着气笑起来，他克制不住自己激怒这个男人的想法，尽管这只会招致更大的惩罚，“不要以为凭你这样寡淡的信息素就能让我臣服……出去涨涨见识吧白痴剑士……啊！！”

撕裂身体的痛，让头脑嗡嗡作响的耻辱的痛，似乎痛苦已经让他天旋地转起来，很快他便连嘴硬的力气都没有，索隆西亚将他无力地右腿挂在肩上，再一次用炙热的精液灌满他。

他没有彻底标记他，这是山治因为之庆幸的一件事，虽然临时标记恶趣味一样做了很多次，后颈的腺体上覆盖着层层叠叠的齿痕。索隆西亚喜欢在背后咬着他的后颈进入他，这样羞辱的做法让他想起兽类的交媾，偏偏临时标记的途中他一点反抗的力气都不允许有。

他发情了。

他从空气中越来越绵密的信息素气味和自己下体的异样清晰地得知了这一点，四肢渐渐无力，每一寸和冰冷空气接触的皮肤都变得敏感而疼痛，渴望着或温柔或粗暴的抚慰。

而从后颈出腺体泄露的源源不断的甘甜气息不知羞耻的和空间中的每一丝alpha信息素纠缠在一起，更显示出他欲盖弥彰的难堪。

索隆西亚像是在看什么有趣的东西一样看着他，就像是这个一直高高在上的家族首领第一次见到omega发情的样子。他慢慢抬起手，轻轻放在山治因右脸被汗水浸湿的皮肤上。

来自他人的热量让山治因震颤了一下，紧紧闭上眼睛，却感觉到那双手顺着自己的脸颊，耳畔，一路抚摸下去，指尖流连过柔软的侧颈，狭长的锁骨，继而达到突出的肩峰。似乎每一寸被抚摸过的皮肤都在雀跃，又因为掌心离去的温度骤降而失落，他强忍着弓起身体更紧的挨近那只手，追逐如有若无的触摸的冲动，紧紧咬着牙，却感觉后颈越发炙热——这样的撩拨对他来说简直是饮鸩止渴。

那手掌最后停留在他的胸膛中间，正当的嵌在他的肋骨中央，感受他起伏的越来越剧烈的胸膛和跳的越来越快的心脏。

“啊！！”

乳尖处突然传来的尖锐疼痛让山治因叫出了声，他猛地睁开眼睛，正好对上那张让他深恶痛绝的脸——那张脸带着一如既往地恶劣的笑意，然而一切在情欲的作用下，不仅是视野，连疼痛都变得像蒙了一层水汽一样暧昧模糊。  
疼痛电流般飞窜入神经，脊椎，最后就像他的其他感觉一样，冰冷，燥热，酸软，全部化作难以抵御的欲望。

他的阴茎可耻的翘在半空，前端渗出透明的液体。

“你发情了。”索隆西亚简直称得上愉悦的说。

下一秒，凶悍的alpha信息素像溃堤的洪水一样汹涌而至。

-  
不该是这样。山治因想。

在暗无天日的囚禁中，他几乎彻底失去了时间的概念，已经这么久了吗，久到他必须要可耻的在敌人的地盘发情。

属于他的alpha的、像是淬火的刀锋一样凛冽又炙热的信息素，蔓延至房间的每一个角落，铺天盖地又无孔不入。他还未来得及抵抗就被压制了个彻底，他大口呼吸着稀薄的空气，企图唤醒自己几近沦陷的理智，抵御所有属于omega的软弱的情绪。

顺从，臣服，哀求，他统统不允许自己。他缩紧身体想要躲开，推搡着更靠近自己的alpha，却在掌心感受到对方挺拔西装下的炙热体温后想要疯了一样了缠上去。

我想要他。

他的脑袋里突然冒出这个念头，却被自己吓得一个激灵，但是这个念头像是被烙铁烙在了他的每一寸神经上，和着愈加旺盛的欲望更加滚烫而鲜明。

我想要他。

他从未有过这样的想法，就算这几个月他无数次被迫沦陷于快感，被迫在alpha信息素的激发下假性发情溃不成军，但他一次也没有彻底臣服于面前这个人的念头。

而此时他看着面前这张本让他深恶痛绝的脸，第一次感觉到属于omega不能抵抗的本性——就算没有彻底标记，他就是你的alpha。

臣服他，讨好他，用自己的所有接受他的一切。

“滚。”他颤抖着吐出一个字，咬牙切齿，但更像是对现在的自己说的，他的手指扭曲着绞紧锁链，抵抗着自己想伸手抓住什么的冲动，但是他那么空洞，那么渴望，身体，心里，只有头脑中塞满了棉絮，转不动，理不清。

索隆西亚更近的靠过来，抬手粗暴的揪住他后脑的头发，直接咬住山治因的嘴唇品尝他诱人的味道。他很少和他接吻，他不过是个替代品、玩具和泄欲对象，但此时山治因双颊绯红，眼睛也是迷离的红，被要出血的嘴唇泄出丝丝带着omega的清淡甜味的血腥气，让他控制不住就咬了上去。

柔软的嘴唇像要融化在他的唇齿间，口腔每个角落被他仔细品尝，痛呼和拒绝连同每一丝清甜被他卷入口中拆吃入腹。膨胀在房间里的凶悍的信息素压制着身下人一切挣扎的可能，让他的抵抗像幼兽一样无力。Omega喉咙深处发出难受的呜呜声，赤裸胸膛下面的心跳声紧挨着他的身体，发烫的身体因为缺氧而战栗，他掌控着他——他的一切，就算是他的心跳。

索隆西亚将自己抽离出来，向后扯着山治因的头发看着他的脸。

和山治诺一模一样的脸，脸颊绯红，眼睛湿润的像是哭过，倒映的水光里隐约能看见他自己，他无力地靠在墙角，急促喘息着，拼命汲取着氧气，喉咙里有轻轻地咳。

“合作愉快，今晚在我的店里一起庆祝我们拿下路飞奥内的地盘。”山治诺肩上挂着西装，袖口挽起露出好看的小臂，从墨镜上方看着他，嘴角带着一贯的痞笑。

索隆西亚再次伸出手，顺着那张脸的轮廓抚摸，他光洁的、被他强制刮干净的唇髭，滚烫的脸颊，山治因别过头试图躲避他的抚摸，他明白索隆西亚在想什么，这一切让他恐惧又十分恶心。

索隆西亚的眼神渐渐变得狂热而失控，山治因战栗的更加厉害，他知道alpha的情欲已经被omega发情的信息素彻底挑起，现在他看着他就像饿极的野兽看着一块美味的食物。  
他不想要这一切，可是他的穴口诚实的翕动着，分泌着更多的液体，股间似乎都被浸透，身体因为即将到来的可能兴奋地做好了准备。

“别——”

未说出口的拒绝被堵在粗暴捂住他的脸的大手里，与此同时双腿被粗暴的扯开，后背在粗糙的墙面上磨破了皮，他绝望的瞪大眼睛——

“boss？”

小心翼翼的敲门声传来，暴风雨前奏般的压制停了下来，像是什么东西被外界打碎了，索隆西亚压着他，抬起头。  
“boss，时间到了。”  
门外的人又说了一遍。

索隆西亚低头看着他的脸，时间像是静止一般，但是山治因感受得到，膨胀的、充满室内的alpha信息素正在渐渐收敛，像是兽类收起攻击的利爪。过了一会索隆西亚松开他，将他仍在墙角，站起来整理了一下西装。

山治因蜷缩起来，他仍在被越来越强烈的情潮折磨，被松开那一刻心里是解脱的如释重负，但更多的是他自己都难以置信的——失落感，和越来越不能抵御的空虚感。

填满我。  
满足我。

山治因颤抖着，他想要一管抑制剂，他现在愿意献出自己的所有来换取一只最劣等的，甚至可以是早已淘汰的注射式的抑制剂，他不受控制的哀求的看向索隆西亚，正好索隆西亚也回头看着他。

此时他的眼神又变得冰冷和戏谑了。  
那是看一个玩具的眼神。

“不满足吗？”索隆西亚说道，一边向门外走去。

“我来给你想办法。”


	3. Chapter 3

如果时间能回到一个月前，他绝对不会允许事情发展到今天的状况。

山治诺站在那间书房的门口，感受着虽然一门之隔但仍无比清晰的omega甘洌的信息素的气味。他无比熟悉这个味道，记忆中，自从他有了性别意识，这个味道就环绕着他，在早餐的饭桌前，在电视机前沙发上，在刚洗完澡的浴室里，连咖啡杯的杯沿似乎都能拭到那一丝清甜。直到大他两岁的哥哥在十六岁那年搬离了家，并很快成为业内顶尖的杀手。

黑足，他的哥哥被这样称呼。他是那么优秀的杀手，百分之百的任务成功率，整洁的近乎洁癖的作案现场，骇人的腿功，还有不杀女人和小孩的怪癖，都让他在业内声名远扬。作为一个杀手他是如此神秘，没人知道他长什么样子，当然也不会有人知道，这名优秀的杀手，会是一个omega。

现在，他的哥哥在这里。

罗已经将情况告诉了他，他没想到情况会如此糟糕。拜那个阴暗的地下室里昭然若揭的事实所赐，他知道哥哥刚度过发情期并被人标记。而这只不到一周的时间，他哥哥甚至才清醒两天，就再次发情。

“如果得不到满足，他这样继续忍耐下去只会力竭而亡，”罗说，这种时刻山治诺惊讶于他的冷静，“但是不可能将……索隆西亚找来，他不可能再承受一次，不管是身体上还是精神上。我想你也不会接受。”罗看见山治诺的脸色补充了一句。

他的手放在门把手上。

“市面上最高级的催情素，强烈的药效下副作用也是恐怖的，但是没人会在意一个omega的下场。在注射剂量过大时甚至有omega发情足足半个月后身亡的案例。”

“所以，我能做什么？”山治诺低声问。他紧紧握着拳头，指甲深深嵌入掌肉。

他打开了门。

-  
扑面而来的是充斥着阴暗房间的浓烈的信息素的气息，omega的味道让山治诺立刻不能控制的勃起，这样的生理反应让山治诺在这一刻无比厌恶自己。

借着走廊的灯光没有发现山治因的身影，山治诺小心控制着自己的信息素，不让它惊扰到发情中的omega，这是一间老式书房，房间的结构一目了然。他记得他们还小的时候，经常和哥哥一起玩儿捉迷藏，这个书房巨大的书柜、茂盛的盆景和桌子是他最喜欢的藏匿地点，而他的哥哥总是能准确的找到他，伸出手，将他从阴暗的角落拉出来。

“找到你了。”山治因笑着说。

这次轮到他了。

他只向里走了几步，就断定他哥哥藏在角落的那张巨大的书桌后，因为低低的喘息声从那里若有若无的传来，急促又混乱，似乎忍耐着常人无法想象的痛苦。

这样的声音将山治诺的心脏紧紧地攥在一起，几乎挤出血来。他放轻脚步慢慢接近，直到他能看见山治因还露在外面的一截苍白的脚踝。

“……山治因？”他轻声叫着哥哥的名字，弯下腰。成年之后他就再也没叫过山治因哥哥，像是一种对横贯在他们之间的时间或者别的什么的无言抵抗。“山治因。”

他看见了。

omega蜷缩在桌子下，双臂抱着膝盖，整个人蜷缩在一起，躲藏在书桌的阴影下，他的金发凌乱，露出的耳廓通红，整个人都在战栗，并且随着山治诺的接近颤抖的越来越剧烈。

他的手指绞着睡裤的布料，因为用力骨节发白，纤细的手腕上还能看到因为长时间捆绑带来的青紫勒痕。

这是他的哥哥。

“山治因……出来。”他向他哥哥伸出手，地板太凉了，他看见他哥哥蜷缩的脚趾冻得发青，后颈金发掩盖下的那一小块皮肤却是滚烫的红。他像小时候一样向书桌下的自己伸出手，“我找到你了。”

山治因不为所动，仍然只是紧紧蜷缩着，他伸手想要碰触，可伸出的手却被桌下的人一声拔高的喘息和向桌子深处更紧的蜷缩避开了。

他看着自己伸出去的手，空空如也，恍然间想起昨天早上，他去看望醒来的哥哥时，自己避开的那只手。

当时为何避开已经说不清了，也许是因为目睹了那间地下室发生的一切后，第一次与清醒的哥哥相见时有些不知所措，也许是因为哥哥身上仍然有些异常的、不知收敛的信息素气味，他心里很乱，不管怎么样他让那只伸过来的手落空了。

那只手在余光里停顿了一秒，若无其事的收在了被子下。

就是这双紧紧抱着膝盖，似乎仅能从这样的姿势获得安全感的手。就是这只月光下空空如也的手。

也许当时山治因只是想象小时候一样，揉一揉好久没见的弟弟的头发而已。

“山治因。”不知为何再次发声时候喉咙干哑的厉害，他伤害了他的哥哥，以仅有他能做到的方式。“山治因，我是山治诺。”

“你出来。”

他伤害了他，然后接下来，他做的事仍然只会伤害他。

-  
“我来做。”山治诺说。

他的私人医生特拉法尔加罗意味深长的看着他，甚至目光里没有惊讶。是的，他十一岁，哥哥十三岁那年，刚十八岁的罗接下了他死去的父亲家族医生的工作。这位年轻的医生几乎是看着他，看着他们，从刚刚性成熟的小鬼成长为独当一面的家族首领和顶尖杀手。

如果谁能看透他，不是他们早逝的母亲，更不是他们冷漠的父亲，而是这名医生。

而山治诺也看得透他。他们的命运就像纠缠的紧紧相织的藤蔓，每一部分罗都有参与。所以此时，不管是怎样的建议，他都会接受。

因为他知道罗不会害他们。不会害他。

你的哥哥需要做爱。罗说，他需要发泄出来，就算不是标记他的alpha，就算这会让他痛苦，但这是唯一的办法。

山治因在阴影中颤抖，山治诺收回手，改为跪下膝盖俯下身体以便更好地接近他受惊的哥哥。这个动作似乎被拉得无比漫长，他反复想着，自己之前那句我来做，包含了多少私心。

“……山治因。”他不敢再贸然伸手去碰触他的哥哥，只能向前探着身子试图说服山治因从桌子下面出来。他已经温声细语劝说了太久，跪在地上的双膝都开始疼，并且离omega越近，那股清冽的信息素的味道就越明显，桌子下面都是他的哥哥的味道。

山治诺被这诱人的味道所折磨，一切都越加难熬，而这味道里若有若无的其他alpha——索隆西亚令人生厌的信息素气息，让他越来越焦躁。这不仅是alpha本能，更是因为，这味道是从他的哥哥的腺体传来的。

被金发掩盖的腺体上，还有层叠的、或新或旧的齿痕。  
这是他没有保护好他哥哥的铁证。

“你出来，你看着我。”他耐着性子，心脏在他的胸膛里越跳越快，下身涨得发疼。桌子下难以容纳两个成年男子，他只能再次试图抓住omega，他尝试性的碰了碰那只紧紧抓住膝盖的手，却在下一瞬间被慌乱的推开。

然而山治诺看见了，那苍白的掌心中间，一晃而过的血红色。

有什么断掉了。

山治诺立刻伸手抓住那只手，掌心鲜红的血迹淡淡的蹭了满手，现在仔细一看连袖口都有血迹，“哪里坏了？”他紧紧抓着那只手的手腕，血管在太阳穴跃动，“哪里的伤口裂开了？”

眼前是几天前那间地下室里看到的血，伤口，血，他的哥哥，血。

他急躁的想要钻进桌子，山治因发出一声带着哭腔的拒绝的声音，更紧的蜷缩在桌子里，用力挣扎着在被紧紧攥在他手中的手腕。

“你出来！！”山治诺心急如焚的抓着哥哥的手腕，用力拉扯着，不顾那激烈但绵软的抵抗，终于将他强硬的拽出了桌子。他将不断挣扎的人按在地上，掀开他的衣服，焦急地检查着他身上的各处被包扎的伤口，腹部吗，肩膀吗，背部吗，“到底是哪里——”

直到他的耳朵捕捉到一声微弱的啜泣。

山治诺立刻抬起头，月光中无声挣扎的omega半躺在地上，两只手的手腕被他一只手紧紧抓住，头向后仰着，山治诺今晚终于看到了哥哥的脸。

那张和他一模一样的脸，被情欲烧的绯红。他闭着眼睛，但是山治诺能看见一行晶莹的泪水，从眼角滑落流过脸颊。

山治诺立刻清醒了。

他慢慢放开抓着他哥哥手腕的手，看见对方受惊一样缩回的手腕上之前被捆绑的痕迹上重叠了他的指痕。他哥哥躺在他的身侧，睡衣被扯得乱七八糟。他看都没看山治诺一眼，就紧紧贴着墙角，再次把自己紧紧蜷缩在一起。

他在做什么？

他看着自己的手，在月光下空空如也的手，月光却把阴影投在他哥哥的身上。

他真的不会伤害他吗？  
山治诺咬住牙。

“对不起……”他慢慢接近蜷缩在一起的omega，“对不起山治因，我不该这样急躁。”

他的哥哥像没听见一样抱着头，蜷缩在一起的双腿不自然的交叉着，拉扯一样互相摩擦颤抖。下身流出的液体已经打湿了单薄的睡裤。急于交欢的身体始终没有得到任何抚慰和发泄，被违背天性的强制排斥欲望，已经愈发痛苦。但他却始终在拒绝，拒绝山治诺，拒绝外界，拒绝自己。

“……我不该这样。”山治诺说，“从小你就总说我性格急躁，做不好事，我现在知道错了。山治因？你看看我。”

然而他的哥哥并没有看他。山治诺只能看见通红的侧颈。刚才短暂的接触让山治诺知道山治因的体温已经高的可怕，并且在一刻不停的颤抖，这很不妙，他虚弱的身体不能再维持这样的状态了。

他必须下定决心做这个。

“我现在可以静下心看两个小时书，看几个小时文件也不会和管家发火……这都是你离开家后发生的事，山治因……”他甚至不知道自己在说什么，“我长大了，你可以依靠我，我不会，不会再这样……”

他探过身子，将手臂轻轻放在他哥哥的身上，继而抱紧了他。

怀中的人立刻再次开始激烈的挣扎，山治诺用脸颊贴着那瘦削的背部，感受着那突出的骨骼和整个胸腔都在震颤的气音，不知不觉间眼眶竟微微湿润起来。他太久、太久没有和哥哥有这样的肢体接触了，一种介于欣喜和悲伤之间的情绪俘获了他，这种情绪甚至敌过了近在眼前的omega甘甜的腺体的影响。  
他十二岁之前，都是和哥哥一起睡的。那时让他安心的属于哥哥的气味，现在成千上万倍的浓烈着闯入他的鼻腔。

“别动，别动，山治因，”山治诺制住怀里的人，将他搂在怀里坐了起来，让他离开冰冷的地板。他将因为抵抗而失力的omega转过了身，额头抵着他的额头，看着他在月光下颤抖湿润的双睫和迷乱的无法聚焦的蓝色双眼。

这是他的哥哥。

“我不是他。我不是他们。看着我，”他几乎是用气声哄着。

“看着我，请看着我，哥哥。”

怀里的挣扎停止了。

山治诺自己都在惊讶，最后那个词，他已经近十年没有说过。曾有什么梗在这个词和他的唇齿之间，而此时，他却自然而然的说出了口。

他直起身子，看着山治因的脸。

那双蓝眼睛湿润而疑惑，清明大概只在眼中闪过一瞬间，他的胸膛起伏着，再次开始挣扎，山治诺立刻抱紧了他，“哥哥，哥哥，”他一声一声叫着，“哥哥，看着我，是我。”

“……”湿润的嘴唇微微开启，颤抖着，他的眼神在躲闪，但是身体再次放松下来，这种感觉很矛盾，像是挣扎着在本能和恐惧之中找到平衡。山治因眨着眼睛，睫毛上还粘着水汽。

山治诺当然知道他在恐惧什么，知道他开启的双唇间无声的哀求。别这样，别这样对我。他从未见过这样的山治因，从小他的哥哥都是以保护者的角色站在他的身前，不管是幼时面对暴怒的父亲，还是长大后成为替他清理家族障碍的杀手。

而此时，他的哥哥就像一片秋叶就能触碎的浮冰。

他知道omega身份意味着什么，也知道这个身份给他的哥哥带来了怎样的地狱。但他的哥哥却一直强大到甚至让山治因从未想过他也需要保护。他的哥哥需要他吗？他不知道。

现在他知道了。

室内密封的空气中，蒸腾的omega信息素和丝丝缕缕释放的年轻alpha信息素纠缠在一起，满室都是情欲的味道。山治诺硬的发疼，他哥哥年轻柔软的身体坐在他的腿上，支起的阴茎抵着他的小腹。而他却抚摸着山治因的后脑，在他的眼睑上落下了试探性的、不带情欲的一吻。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

有些事情是要继续的。

这样的幻想从山治诺14岁性别分化持续到十九岁的此刻，但当事实发生的时候，却全都不是山治诺想象中的样子。

山治诺将这具伤痕累累身体的外壳打开，能看见月光落在光裸肩头的高光和他身上的每一丝伤口。那一吻就像镇静剂，让他的哥哥完全不做抵抗的靠在他的怀里。但事实也可能只是他体力耗尽，已经做不出像样的挣扎。

他曾经戏谑的叼着烟的嘴角是开裂的，他曾经引以为傲的唇髭不知什么原因被刮干净，他修长的脖上有像是带了项圈一样的血痕，他的手腕和脚踝也如出一辙。再往下是斑驳的锁骨，单薄的胸膛有鞭伤，右肩上的烫伤被掩藏在绷带下，还有腰侧，再向下……

山治诺的吻一点一点的，从轻阖的眼睑一路向下，吻遍苍白躯体上的每一点伤痕，他的嘴唇落在微凉的皮肤上，绷带上，感受着他曾经历的痛苦。

他将赤裸的omega放在沙发上，月光在背后将阴影投在伤痕累累的皮肤上。山治因在发抖，尽管不再尽力反抗，但是每一丝皮肤接触都让他颤抖的更厉害，他的脸烧的绯红，却还在拒绝着，拒绝碰触，拒绝回忆，拒绝自己。

“…我必须要做这个，山治因。”

山治因急促呼吸着，像是听明白了又像没明白，山治诺试探性的轻抚他光裸的双腿，然后抬起他的腰。

手掌顺着腿根滑了下去，很快到达最潮湿的位置，这句身体早已为接纳做好最充足的准备，甚至到了不堪重负的阶段，灵活的手指轻戳，就破开闭合的穴口，滑腻的液体流了一手。

山治诺制止住那双腿想要合拢的冲动，将手指探了进去。Omega喉咙发出一声隐忍的呻吟，像带电的皮鞭刮擦过山治诺的神经末梢。他硬的发疼，甘洌的信息素无时无刻不再撩拨他所剩无几的理智，他本不想再将这次交合变成强暴现场，让他的哥哥再次经历他经历过的地狱，可他戳弄的手指着实粗暴了些。

山治因因为疼痛和情欲抖得越来越厉害，发情中的身体在手指侵入时满足的挺起腰差点忍不住缠上alpha的腰祈求更多的馈赠，但是随即反应过来僵硬瑟缩着后退想要逃离，山治诺捏住他绯红的脸，撬开他的牙齿，

占有他。

占有他。

他是我的。

叫嚣的本性掩住他的耳目，他现在感受不到其他，他看不见他刚刚还细细吻遍的伤口，也听不见他哥哥发出的惊恐的拒绝的声音。他只知道，现在他身下是他一直渴望着、不却被其他人占有的omega，而那不属于他的alpha信息素，丝丝缕缕的纠缠着每一丝本应让他愉悦的情欲高涨的omega信息素上，像是在大声嘲笑他的失败。

他不是你的。

他是我的！

他是你的哥哥。

他是我的！！

被岔开的那双腿挣扎的试图合拢，刚发泄过一次的omega似乎找回了一些力气，山治诺瞬间爆发的信息素让他彻底瘫软在沙发上。他连挣扎都做不到，嘴里是不像样的恐惧的呻吟，双腿被高高架起，穴口积蓄的液体随着甬道的蠕动流淌到身体外，流淌在那只托住他腰臀的手掌上，流淌在沙发的亚麻布料上。

太脏了，太脏了。

这是他的弟弟吗？他无力的手抓紧那只手，幻影和现实相继交叠，那只手，那双手，变成很多双手，变成曾伸向他的手，变成他自己的手。

“啊…”他嘶哑的呻吟，挣扎的双手被那只手按住，与下身动作不相符的温柔亲吻落在上面，落在他刚才在桌下和情欲撕扯时留下的咬痕上面，与此同时炙热的钢铁般的物体顶了上来，强行破开夹紧的臀缝，轻而易举的侵入滑腻的、早已做好准备的甬道。

疼痛裹挟着欲望烙铁般碾过他的身体，他如此熟悉的、却不是他的alpha的信息素强硬撑开他的每一个细胞，和体内另一个人的信息素搏斗一样瓜分着自己的身体，那时他从未经历过的另一种层面的痛苦，不是刀伤、鞭伤、撕裂伤，而是在最无法抵御的内部毒噬一样，让他的整个身体，全部情绪，都笼罩在这种痛苦之中。

眼泪几乎立刻在此掉下来，然而至此就是他全部的清醒了。

浪潮般难以抵御的欲望膨胀开，就像他在整个房间里膨胀的暧昧的信息素的味道，四肢不听使唤，头脑无法思考，身体像注入沸水，燥热，难耐，任何被触碰都是令人舒适的温度，他在这一瞬间还记得面前的是他的弟弟，仅有的想逃脱的挣扎也在下一秒转变成不知餍足。他记得这种感觉，在黑暗的房间里，那个人，那些人，那只手，很多双手。

他看着月光下弟弟已经被情欲支配的、和自己一模一样的脸，就像看到了黑暗。

-  
盘踞在他胸腔的兽类苏醒过来，贪婪的嗅着周身充溢着的诱人的omega信息素气味，他的鼻尖擦过哥哥的发丝，耳廓，侧颈，感受着肌肤的发热和颤抖，像是面对诱人又不能下口的美食。

不够，不够，尽管已经进入，还是不够。

此刻是渴盼已久的结合，从性别分化开始就幻想过无数次的场景，浓烈百万倍的信息素几乎击溃他所有理智，他从未想过有一天他也会如此失控。

还伤痕累累的甬道哭泣着裹紧侵入的凶器。微小的摩擦就产生爆炸般的快感，他进入了他的哥哥，在这一瞬间，他觉得自己真正拥有了他。

“不要，不要…呜……”他的omega在呻吟，在拒绝，但是身体却更加毫无戒备的敞开，纠缠，山治诺看向他哥哥的眼睛，但是那双濡满泪水的蓝色的眼睛里，只有黑暗，没有他。

他不知他在看着谁，这样的发现让他更加焦躁。

“没有不要，”他一遍一遍的说，用唇舌堵住所有可能拒绝的话，“不能不要。”

他仿佛回到了十四岁那年，性别分化带来的浪潮席卷他的所有，他被关在自己的房间用额头抵着门像是走投无路的兽类，他的房间里丝丝缕缕属于哥哥的味道还在，而他就依靠着这残存的幻觉一样的气味熬过了人生中第一次发情。

而当他终于从房间里出来，想去骄傲的告诉山治因他分化成了强大又优秀的alpha时，他却找不到他的哥哥了。

失去的感觉让他心浮气躁，坐立难安。一贯对他冷漠的父亲的夸奖，面对质问的哥哥的贴身男仆的沉默，还有几乎看不到影子的特拉法尔加医生，一切的一切都让他觉得异常。从那时起这种失去就像冰枷一样套在他的脖颈上，直到现在。  
因为就算半年后，消失的哥哥再次回来，似乎也不是他曾经的那个哥哥了。

哥哥是因为他是一个omega而消失的。  
哥哥是因为他是一个alpha而消失的。

躲闪的眼神沉默的话语刻意的疏离，造成这一切的是什么？造成他的痛苦的东西是什么？让他哥哥如此痛苦的东西又是什么？

而解决这一切的答案似乎就在这里。纠缠的肢体、紧贴的皮肤，这一切似乎将他脖颈上的冰枷融化，一种难以抑制的介于愤怒和狂喜之间的情绪俘获了他，炙热的欲望在他的头脑中轰鸣，他的手掌在他哥哥伤痕累累的皮肤上再次留下崭新的青紫。

这样就可以了，贴近他，进入他，把他变成属于我一个人的。这样我的痛苦，山治因的痛苦，因为无法逾越的距离产生的痛苦，都会消失不见，我们会变得像小时候一样，没有躲开的手，没有电话的盲音，我们之间什么都不会有。

“接受我，山治因……”他毫不抑制的挥霍着自己的信息素，将身下已经无力挣扎的omega彻底压制住。这是绝对的、自然赋予的生理上的优势，没人可以反抗。没人可以反抗他，他的哥哥也不可以。

他用磅礴的信息素，试图完全抵消掉那令人烦躁的第三者的信息素，不顾山治因已经被呛得泪流满面声音都发不出来。不如说，这一切，连同他痉挛的大腿内侧，还有潮湿紧致的内里，都被视作臣服的象征，被他尽收眼底并无上满足。

“接受我……哥哥。”滚烫的凶器一次又一次进入，漫长的折磨在被冲昏头脑的alpha眼里成了自上而下的赏赐，他哥哥的眼睛因为痛苦和情欲而浑浊，浑身上下都在发烫发抖，腿间的性器可怜巴巴的再次翘起，这让他恍然觉得他的哥哥是舒服的，这是一场身心合一你情我愿的性爱。肉体相撞的水声和呻吟声撕碎一室宁静的月光，那些曾见证过两个孩子成长的老旧的家具，书籍和壁画，沉默的再次见证这场撕碎过往的交媾。

这就是我一直以来想要的。山治诺俯下身亲吻哥哥颤抖的嘴唇，品尝他破损的唇瓣上淡淡的血腥气，alpha的津液于发情中的omega而言也如同毒药，一个吻就能让本就不像样子的挣扎彻底软弱下来。  
“哥哥……”山治诺低声喃喃着，额头蹭进伤痕累累的颈窝，“哥哥。”他一声一声叫着就像年幼时的撒娇，可此时他为的不再仅仅是当年的一根棒棒糖或者一个睡前故事。

此刻他要的是他哥哥的全部。

本能和曾经日夜的渴望驱使他动作，山治因如此温暖，柔软，毫无保留的接受了他，他们是如此契合，像是本就该是一体。这样的事是不是早就该发生呢，山治诺将挡着哥哥脸庞的金发拨开，看着他迷乱的湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，如果我曾表明心意，或者曾温柔一点，摒除自己对山治因的那些由不得不做到不由自主转变的冷漠和躲避，一切会不会不一样？

我早就不需要他为我，为家族做什么，我想要的只是和曾经，和一切没发生时一样，为什么我没有说出口呢？

“我喜欢你……”他在夺取他哥哥全部气力的节奏中说着，“我从一开始就……”

他再次低头稳住他哥哥的双唇，像是完成一个仪式。从这次开始他们会不一样，他们都会改变，山治诺下身的节奏也温柔了下来，他用拇指擦去山治因眼角流下的泪水，抬起了头。

却看见他哥哥透过泪水用惊恐的眼神看着他，无力地手脚再次试图挣扎起来，他看着他，又像没有在看着他，他像在那句告白后就生生跌入地狱。

“不……”

山治因紧紧将自己蜷缩在一起，发着抖，泪水成串的滚下来。

“放过我……”

山治诺愣住了。

拒绝和排斥的意味太过明显，他想不出其他原因，

不够，还是不够。他的哥哥还是没有完全接受他，他更用力的拉开那两条无力颤抖的腿，试图顶入更深的地方，本应为他而打开的器官紧紧闭合。为什么他仍然在拒绝我？

“打开，哥哥，”山治诺摩擦着，“为我打开。”

他的脑中除了占有没有其他，罗的话此时在他这里只是扰人的辅音，他要进去，他必须进去，没有其他原因。山治因是属于他的，他急不可耐的想证明这一点。

本来已经无力挣扎的omega在被触及宫口的时候突然开始发出嘶哑的尖叫，不知道哪来的力气让他紧紧蜷缩在一起试图躲避身下的凶器，山治诺强行将他的身体展开，同时更深的摩擦着那道狭窄的缝隙。“哥哥，打开。”

“不…不……”omega发出含糊的拒绝的声音，他甚至支起上半身努力向后挪动，然后再次因为山治诺骤然爆发的alpha信息素瘫软在原地，“不要……”

拒绝的声音撕碎年轻alpha的幻想，哥哥痛苦的脸滑落的泪，都是他施与的，他再次狠狠伤害了他的哥哥，他的头脑只清醒了一瞬，就看见了那苍白的皮肤上不是他施与的痛苦的伤痕。他刚刚细细吻遍的伤痕。

造成他的痛苦的东西是什么？让他哥哥如此痛苦的东西又是什么？

视网膜与过去的回忆血淋淋的交叠在一起，黑暗的地下室，叫不出名字的刑具，他的哥哥被吊在那里，是全然被占有的模样，还有扑面而来的信息素气味，是两个人紧紧纠缠的信息素气味，是此刻他仍能若有若无感受到的恼人的信息素气味。

是属于其他alpha的信息素气味。

有什么断掉了。

“打开！！既然已经有其他人——”

“放过……我……”山治因哭的眼睛都睁不开了，无力的手抓着他的手臂，“疼……”

“——那为什么不能是我？！”山治诺吼道。

“啊……！”

强行被顶开的缝隙生涩的接纳了alpha的愤怒，直到整个头部将入口死死的卡住。山治因的胸腔剧烈起伏着，像是快要渴死的鱼，哭泣的声音都发不出来，身体内部两种搏斗的力量几乎撕碎他，在他几乎要晕厥的此时，山治诺却因为这一瞬间难以形容的满足感对此毫无知觉。

疼痛终于从情迷意乱中扯会他的一丝思维，他认出此时这个红着眼睛的alpha，是他的弟弟。

山治因颤抖的向前伸出手。“为什么……”

然后滚烫的、汹涌的精液，就灌满了他的子宫。

那只手最终也没有触摸到任何东西。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

清醒不是一件容易的事情。

山治诺沉湎于这一刻的感受。温暖，柔软，潮湿，精神仿佛飘在云端，他低头嗅着柔软颈侧令人着迷的气息，餍足的像刚刚饱食完的野兽。

他从未经历这么激烈的、快感巍峨的释放。他虽然不喜欢随便的性爱，也不是一次经历都没有，却从没有omega给他留下深刻的印象，而自渎——冰凉的浴缸沿，渐冷的水，完成任务一样草草释放，哪里比得上将释放时喊的名字的主人拥住，用懒散的余韵顶动摩擦。

甘冽的omega信息素缠绕着他——那样温顺的臣服，本来搅在里面令人厌恶的另一个alpha的信息素几乎已经察觉不到了。他的信息素也缠绕着他，他刚刚标记完成的Omega，从里到外，从发丝到脚趾，腺体丝丝缕缕的气味耀武扬威的昭示着归属权。

他的omega。  
他的哥哥。

山治诺亲吻着柔软的嘴唇，为它们毫不迎合感到不满。他懒洋洋的咬了一口以示警告，却直接尝到血的味道。血腥气在他的口腔里翻滚，扯回他一丝难得的清明，他这时感觉有点冷。

他醒了过来。

纵横的伤痕和更多的血腥气味撞入他的感官，山治诺呆愣的瞪大了眼睛，看着面前昏迷不醒的人，傻瓜一样张大了嘴巴却发不出声音。

“……”哥哥？

他软下来的性器还插在他的子宫里。

-  
特拉法尔加罗认为自己已经习惯这样的角色。

他站在走廊中央，和那扇门还有些距离，而就算如此，他也仍能听见门后  
模糊的呻吟声，水声，感受得到像两条纠缠的蛇一样缠绕在一起的信息素。

他不知道他有没有跟山治诺说明白事情的严重性，但事到如今已经于事无补，他只能等待，同时控制着自己的信息素，不让它泄出去一丝一毫。

他应该相信山治诺，山治诺很爱他的哥哥，不会伤害他的哥哥。但是他不信任何一个alpha面对发情的Omega能一直保持理智，何况是，这个alpha喜欢的那一个。

山治诺喜欢山治因，他早就看出来了。

我站在这里是为什么？罗想。我是真心的在履行医生的职责吗？我站在这里，只是为了出现任何意外可以第一时间得知并采取措施吗？

门后山治诺发出一声疼痛的喊声，但很快变得破碎而无力，罗握紧了拳头。他强迫自己感受拳头颤抖的细微频率，还有指甲嵌入掌心的疼痛。

他很久没这么不冷静了，也许旁人看来他还是像往常一样面无表情，但他能感受得到那把刀，来自几年前的一把刀，正在慢条斯理的切割他的心脏。

他仿佛不是站在文斯莫克主宅三楼装修豪华的走廊里，他似乎是站在一间牢房的外面，阴冷，潮湿，而淫糜的声音和膨胀的omega信息素却充斥着整个空间。

五个beta模糊的脸他已经想不起，他现在只能想起自己僵硬的身体，和几乎要跳出胸膛的心脏。

“看着他。”杰尔马的前任首领伽治冰冷的命令他。

看着他。

砰的一声，门开了，他猛然从回忆里抽离，发现自己惊出了一身冷汗。他向前走了几步，然后猛的顿住。

他几乎是用尽全身的力气让自己不要失去冷静，不光是因为房门的开启涌出来的浓烈的信息素，还因为，山治诺抱着山治因站在他面前。

别看我，罗，别看我。

牢房内传来断断续续哀求的声音，但是后来就没了，他没有再听到山治诺说一句话，直到他走出牢房的那一刻。

于是此时的他别过脸。

“去卧室吧，需要的东西我已经准备好了。”

-  
山治诺进入房间，将山治因放在床上。

柔软的床铺瞬间淹没这具伤痕累累的身体，山治诺用被子盖好他的哥哥，才让罗进来。

“…蓝色瓶子里的药每六小时吃一次，紫色瓶子里的每十二小时吃一次，白色管状瓶子里的膏状物在…结束后擦在他的伤口处。”罗在说话，“记得每小时喂他喝一杯水，因为脱水会很严重，还有—”

“还有什么？”

“…没什么。”没说出口的话被山治诺的眼神堵在喉咙里，罗摇摇头，转过身，“药效大概会有一个星期左右，记住我说的话。”

门关上了。

房间里再次只剩下山治诺和山治因两个人。

他心里很乱，清醒之后几分钟前他的所作所为仍然清晰的印在他的脑海里，他记得他是怎样揭开他哥哥的衣服，亲吻他哥哥的伤痕，他哥哥的每一丝喘息和颤抖他都记得，所以他还记得他是怎样强硬的打开山治诺，不顾他的哭泣和挣扎，粗暴的给予他疼痛和屈辱。

他本发誓绝不会伤害他。

他看着自己的手，随后攥紧了拳头。

此时他应该感到悔恨和内疚，但是刚刚罗在门口的时候，一股本应不属于他的、无法控制的占有欲仍然油然而生，他不能允许别人看见他的哥哥现在的样子，甚至不许靠近一步，他的理智告诉自己罗是医生，但是本能仍在叫嚣着让他将罗赶出去。

没有罗，山治因不会好起来。一个声音在说。  
他早就觊觎哥哥很久了。另一个声音尖刻的反驳。  
可他不会做伤害山治因的事！  
我也曾以为自己永远不会伤害哥哥，但是结果呢？

山治诺猛的抓住头发，将脸埋在手掌中心。

山治因的呼吸微不可闻，不注意看的话胸膛都看不到起伏，他眉头紧皱着，像是重来没从噩梦里醒来，就算醒来片刻，也会立刻跌倒另一个噩梦里去。

这次是他给予的噩梦。

-  
山治诺总能在嘈杂混乱中准确的意识到山治因的存在。这无关信息素和alpha的本能。他的哥哥于他而言就是黑白默片中唯一有声音的那抹彩色，就算在容纳几百人的宴会大厅，山他也能瞬间找到哥哥藏身的那根柱子，那个角落。

他总会向那片彩色走去，心里带着期盼，还有覆盖其上的恼火。没人能想象他是有多么想见到他的哥哥，他又多么不想见到他。  
山治诺的脚步或急或缓，心跳加速，双拳攥紧，而这一切山治因都不会知道。

因为所有的一切到达眼前时，只会化作一声冰冷的“你来做什么？”。

“我只是…”  
“你不应该来这里。”

蓝眼睛里划过的隐忍的受伤他总能精确捕捉，而这点刺痛的情绪山治诺都要珍藏起来反复回味。山治因总是离开的很快，不仅是因为他是一名顶尖的杀手，还因为，他真的只是来看看他的弟弟而已。

这些山治诺都知道。他也知道如果他装作没发现，山治因也会很快离去不会介入宴会。但是他无法忍住自己走过去，刺伤他哥哥的欲望。

为什么会变成这样呢？

父亲死前他尚有解释的理由，而父亲死后，一切解释都变成了借口。无数阒寂夜晚翻涌着暗色的潮水，内心那道丑陋结痂的伤疤再次被撕裂了口，血水蔓延遮住他的耳目。

他这个外人看来不可一世的家族首领甚至会哭。也会想着他哥哥受伤的眼神和离去的背影自渎。此时的他似乎又变成十四岁时性别分化那一夜醒来就再也找不到最喜欢的哥哥的男孩，没人能承受他的这份脆弱，他的哥哥也不能。

所以山治诺很多时候都会想，也许他们这一生都会如此了，这无法跨越的遥远距离，是血缘给他们的，是自然给他们的，是这世界给他们的。但没想到变故来的这么快，他们之间改变了，却和他想象中的任何一种方式都不一样。

现实恶劣的像个低级笑话。

而此时他却沉湎于这个笑话。

发情的热潮一浪高过一浪，山治因的身体熟透般泛着绯红，似乎连每一道伤口都变得暧昧，他艰难的喘息着，右手臂抬起挡住眼睛。

“别挡着。”山治诺说，抬起手抓起他的手腕，露出他被泪水濡湿的蓝眼睛。他盯着那双眼睛，将那只手腕放在嘴边啄吻上面的伤口，与此同时将坚硬的性器再次狠狠顶了进去。

已经是第三天了。

“啊…啊…”山治因已经不会再试图阻止自己呻吟，药物和假性标记的双重作用让他已经完全沉沦于情欲，不管是身体需求还是omega的软弱本能都在趋使他彻底对着这个alpha打开身体。

他的双腿打开环在alpha的腰上，过度疲劳让它们无力发颤，汗液在两人的肌肤间滑动，和着不同的液体蜿蜒打湿床铺。他们滚烫的像是在火焰里滚过，湿漉的像是从深水中捞起，紧密的像是一个人。

“山治因，”alpha贴近他的耳朵，炙热的吐息让他内心如被灼烧，“放松。”

像是得到了赦免一般，山治因喘息着，绷紧的身体顺从的柔软下来。

山治诺在这种时刻总会无以言表的兴奋，他第一次如此真实的体验到alpha对omega的掌控力。他亲吻他兄长湿漉颤抖的睫毛，看他咬紧带着伤口的嘴唇，意乱情迷的呻吟声沙哑好听，被逼的狠了也只会哽咽的发出意义不明的音节。  
他的哥哥现在浑身上下都是他的气味，从里到外，全都是。

山治诺按着他的大腿将他打的更开，白皙皮肤上通红的掌印变得青紫，和其他不是他施与的痕迹重叠在一起。肌肉拉伸到极限，湿淋淋的穴口毫无保留的暴露在入侵者面前，随着大力的抽送顺从的吞咽。而身前的性器，也早已颤抖的翘起，在腹部留下蜿蜒的水痕。

山治诺早就忽视掉生理和本能的因素，将这一切看做是他哥哥喜欢被他如此对待的证据。是啊，他一定是喜欢的，山治诺的心脏飞快的跳动，几乎飞出胸膛，下身娴熟的戳弄身体深处的腺体，看着山治因被欲望和快感逼出眼泪。是吧，倘若不喜欢，又怎么会发出这样的声音？倘若不喜欢，又怎么会露出这样的表情？

他用唇舌吮吻可及之处的每一丝皮肤，此刻他的哥哥是属于他的，每次意识到这个自欺欺人的事实，山治诺就像被人划开胸膛，手掌直接按住柔软的心脏。时间和感官都被拉长，剧烈的心跳就是此时的节奏，他含住山治因唇角的呻吟，用力将身下的人一遍一遍占有。

欲望在升温，高潮在逼近，山治诺俯下身，用力搂住他的哥哥，用每一寸皮肤感受他的每一丝因他而起的颤抖和痉挛，听着他哥哥因为高潮来临好听的惊叫，与此同时，再次将汹涌的浊液灌进他哥哥的内部。

-  
山治诺餍足的侧躺在山治因，身边支起手臂看着他的哥哥，Omega被高潮带去大量的体力，几乎躺倒的瞬间就半阖着双眼昏昏欲睡。  
他拨开粘在潮红侧脸的金发，用拇指轻轻擦去还挂在眼角的泪痕，目不转睛的看着几乎就要陷入沉睡的哥哥。

室内还是膨胀纠缠的两人的信息素的气味，发情中的omega得到满足后情欲难得的退却。山治诺知道自己应该就此停下来，在下一波发情到来前给他的Omega短暂休息。

之前他也许会停下，但是。

但是他此时看着山治因高潮后绯红而茫然的脸颊，感官却因为门外的另一名alpha而拉起警报——

罗在门外。  
他做的很好，几乎没有让自己的信息素泄露出一丝一毫，但也只是几乎。

发情中、尤其是在占有猎物中的alpha的感官会比平时十倍的敏感，罗不可能不知道这个。但他仍然来到这里。

山治诺难以分辨，自己此时油然而生的暴躁和愤怒究竟是因何而起的，到底是因为alpha本能在发情期内对其他可能的竞争对手的排斥和警戒，还是更多的由于是罗这个人，只是因为他这个人。

“你需要射进去，”特拉法尔加罗的声音带着医生特有的冷静和机械，“他必须承受。”

没什么是一个人必须要承受的。山治诺想。

他瞥见貌似冷静的医生紧握的双拳，感受到他极力维持的不稳定的信息素。这并不像特拉法尔加平时的样子。山治诺明白这是为什么。

但你必须承受这个。

所以此时的山治诺用手指慢慢划过山治因的脸颊。然后猛的爆发出肆无忌惮的信息素。

身下刚刚释放完的omega几乎立刻给出了反应，山治因呻吟了一声，被迫睁开眼睛。发热又开始了，颤抖从未停歇，但是他真的累了。

山治因几乎哀求的给了alpha一个眼神，但下一秒就被钳着腰毫不留情的抱起来，惊呼之下坚硬的、掠夺他三天的凶器再次强硬的进入他的身体，他连拒绝的时间都没有就再次被浪潮般的快感夺走了思考的可能。

“啊…慢…”填满他又空虚他，给予他疼痛又施与他快感，无法阻止，无穷无尽。“让我…啊啊…！”

光裸又伤痕累累的手臂无措的环着山治诺的脖颈，随着颠簸无力的起伏，山治诺用和下身完全不相符的温柔吻了Omega的耳垂，然后沿着白皙的侧颈吻下去，低声在他耳边问，“我是谁？”

他还在那里。山治诺知道。第三人的信息素丝丝缕缕的透过来，他已经不能再一丝不苟的抑制住自己的信息素，就像他不能再抑制住自己的情绪。

报复的快感是螺旋状刺入心口的一根刺，流出暗绿的汁液。他有错。山治诺发狠的将性器一寸寸挤入生殖腔，此时这里已经时时刻刻为他展开。他有错，他最大的错就是不该把目光放在他哥哥身上。

“哥哥，正在操你的是谁？”山治诺盯着山治因情迷意乱的眼睛，再次字句清晰的问了出来。

哥哥两个字说出口，身下边被柔软的穴道抽搐般裹紧，山治因微张着嘴，眼底水汽朦胧，啊啊的发着单音，一句完整的话都说不出来。

山治诺扳过他无力的身体，站起了身，瞬间的失重让山治因惊慌失措，无力的手臂慌乱的攀附住山治诺的肩膀，随即被猛的顶在几步之遥的门板上。

门板发出砰的声音，和着山治因的惊叫，山治诺知道他哥哥的背一定很疼，上面的伤口甚至还没痊愈，但是另一种阴暗的情绪掩盖了一切，他再次清晰的，一字一句的在山治因通红的耳廓旁问，“哥哥，正在操你的，是谁？”

然而山治因现在的思绪就像坍塌的废墟烟尘四起，思考是此时最难做的事。但是Omega的本能却强迫他要回答alpha的问题，他沙哑着嗓子呻吟，鼻音粘腻发颤，透过雾霭朦胧的眼睛看着眼前的人。

正在操你的人，是谁？

迟迟没得到回答让alpha变得焦躁，此时的他不允许任何忤逆，尤其是门板后还有一个觊觎他的猎物的正丝丝缕缕的释放信息素的另一个alpha。

“是谁？”山治诺冷下声音，手掌却热得发烫，他将山治因钉在门板上，上身拉开距离，“是谁！！”

山治因难受的呻吟，坚硬的性器正在一点一点顶开他的生殖腔，未经休息的脆弱内里没有任何拒绝的权利，他绷紧身体，眼泪滑了下来，“啊…疼……”

透过泪水他看见那张脸，如此熟悉而陌生的一张脸，明明是施与暴力的一方，却皱着眉头像受了什么委屈，红着眼睛的吼着要得到想要的东西。

这张脸和多年前的很多张脸重合。

从明媚的暖光里稚嫩但有力的拥抱开始，从腹部仰起的委屈的小脸，皱着眉头眼泪鼻涕全都擦到他的衣服上；训练场上第一次拿起枪的惊慌的表情，第一反应就是看向几米外哥哥的方向；发烧通红着脸的难受的皱眉，就算意识不清也要死死拉住坐在床边的哥哥的衣角；还有当他终于从地狱里爬出来后，看见自己个头快追上自己的alpha弟弟的脸上，惊讶又拼命抑制激动地神情。

还有后来冰冷厌倦的表情，紧皱的眉头，僵硬的侧脸。

都是他。

当年在地牢里，他就是依靠这些回忆熬了过来，即使已经自由，他仍在依靠这些，延续着自己无用而失败的人生。

“哥哥……”山治诺软下声音，“我，是谁？”

“JINO……？”

这是他的弟弟。

-  
罗在门外清晰无比的听见了这个回答，他的心脏因为这个含糊的声音抽搐了一下，继而一种巨大的冲动侵袭了他的心脏，他在一瞬间想立刻砸碎了面前这扇门，把所有的一切改变。

但沉重的镣铐在下一秒就遏制住了他这毒蛇一般的冲动，他慢慢的低下头，看着自己汗湿而空无一物的手掌。

无力感抽空了他，他转过了身。

他知道这镣铐来自于过去。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

山治诺不敢相信自己听到了什么，他没了动作，呆呆的望着眼前被他自己的阴茎钉在门板上的哥哥。

他甚至觉得自己出现了幻觉，是畸形渴求带来的幻听，但是眼前omega的眼睛的确看着他，绯红着脸，软着身子，“是JINO……”

他什么都忘了，连同门外对他极具威胁的另一个alpha。

“……是我，山治因，”他慢慢的说，睁大了眼睛，像是怕惊扰什么一样放低了声音，“是我，山治因，我是，我是JINO……”

他甚至忘了儿时他是多么排斥这么软糯幼稚的昵称，甚至因为这个和山治因吵架，别扭着一次一次推开揉他头发的手。

“我是JINO……看着我，”他的眼睛酸的无以复加，他觉得自己又要哭了，被情欲和占有欲冲昏了的头脑已经瞬间冷却下来，他伸出手臂揽住哥哥的肩膀。

这次，omega没有因为alpha的动作瑟缩颤抖，他以从未有过的精神上的顺从靠在了山治诺的肩膀上。

山治诺感受到了这细微的差别，之前就算他已经假性标记了他，但是山治因对alpha的恐惧似乎已经刻在骨子里，他在畏惧所有alpha进行的动作，蓝色的瞳孔面对被迫接受的情欲迷茫而恐惧。而现在，似乎一切都烟消云散了。

下一波情潮却在这时候来临，山治诺将山治因放在床上，想起身给哥哥倒一杯水补充水分，发情中的omega因为体液过分挥发而脱水是常有的事，这时候能依靠的只有他们的alpha。

山治诺第一次直面omega的软弱，直面哥哥的软弱，此时的他更清楚这个性别与生俱来的、不能抵抗的天性和命运。为此他更加憎恨自己，憎恨所有将痛苦施予他哥哥的人。

他刚想站起来，披着的衬衫衣角突然被拉住。

刚刚还昏昏欲睡的omega艰难的睁开眼睛，脸颊再次变得绯红，眼底潮湿的能洇出水，身体也耐不住寂寞般在床单上摩擦，与此同时，房间里平淡下来的omega信息素再次翻涌起来。

他几乎祈求的看了一眼像是要离开的alpha，然后痛苦的闭上眼睛。

alpha信息素瞬间在房间内炸开，山治诺抓住那无力捏着自己衣角的手腕，按在了枕头边，对着微张着、像是渴求着什么的双唇，俯身吻了上去。

想说什么，想表达什么，想为什么事而欢喜而道歉，在这时候好像都不重要了，他们之间有着什么，但此时又什么都没有，紧挨的每一寸肌肤，纠缠的唇舌，都在彰显着这一点。

山治诺觉得自己干渴的厉害，濒临脱水的似乎是自己，刚才就坚硬着未平息的阴茎更是难受，难耐的在臀缝间摩擦，因为一句昵称平息的欲望而回笼的理智再次濒临崩塌，或者倒不如说，现在想起山治因认出他这一事实更让他性欲高涨。

“哥哥，哥哥…”他几乎痴迷的一遍一遍喊着这个称呼，用手捏着山治因的下巴，转过他因为长时间接吻导致的缺氧而转到一边急促喘息的绯红的脸，看着他的眼睛，“哥哥，没错，是我…”

他分开omega颤抖的双腿，再一次轻车熟路的贯穿到底。

“唔——”

泥泞不堪的穴口被轻而易举的攻陷，发情中的omega发出一声粘腻又疼痛的呻吟，在alpha喋喋不休的身份认证中，每一声哥哥都能激起他潜意识里的痉挛，被温热裹紧的性器舒服的要命，山治诺在他自己都不能控制的节奏中，饥渴的舔吮抚摸，像是野兽标记自己的所有物。

“再叫一声…”山治诺哄骗一样在山治因通红的耳边说，感受到气流激起他的一阵战栗，他迫切想再次听见那个名字，想知道自己对于他的哥哥究竟是谁，“再说一遍，我是谁…”

“啊…嗯……”山治因的声音被撞的支离破碎，可怕的进食一路向下，直至自己被无法抗拒打开的双腿，强硬纠缠的alpha信息素不顾一切的撩拨，胁迫着自己被完全拆吃入腹。这一切本应都是噩梦，他却奇迹般地放松下来，头脑一片空白。

“我是谁？”

与自己如此相似的一张脸，却带着如此陌生的表情，他在掠夺，同时却也在祈求。他需要我。

“JINO…”山治因呻吟着，把手伸向前方，伸向自己的弟弟。

这一次，这只手没有落空。

颤抖的掌心碰触到覆盖着金发的头顶，指尖一路向下抚摸过熟悉的脸庞，继而被捉住手腕，炙热的吻落在他的手背上。

他神智仍不清醒，药效和发情搅乱了他的世界，唯一尖锐的只有疼痛。而落在手腕上的吻此时格外清晰，他呻吟着睁大眼睛，眨掉眼睛里的泪水，试图让视野更加清晰。

他究竟在哪儿？

斑驳的世界挤向他，连同那些温柔的、不知来由的吻，他像是深陷甘甜的地狱，火舌舔舐他的肌肤，他怕的发抖，却又莫名安心，他的心跳在这两种情绪间拉扯，找不到一个平衡。

浑身都是不属于自己的味道，鼻腔，唇边，从里到外，全都是，他干渴着喉咙禁不住吞咽口水，被纠缠过的唇舌却像咽下伪装成糖果的毒药。他痛苦灼身，却忍不住祈求更多。

他仅剩的一丝理智告诉自己，他发情了。

他不是第一次体验这个。在冰冷肮脏的旅馆，在漆黑的野外，在空无一人的街巷，甚至有一次在任务目标的床上——那次他差一点就被标记了，最后他抖着身体把心脏被捅穿的alpha壮硕的身体从自己身上掀开，然后摔下床去摸自己西服里的抑制剂，他记得那次他是没出息的哭了。  
那时他只有十七岁。他太怕了。

如今的他应早就习惯这个。但这次似乎有什么不同，他似乎没那么抗拒发情这件事了。

被拥抱很温暖，被亲吻很温柔，他很久没有这种安心的感觉了，每次发情于他而言都是一次战争，因为滥用药物从来都不规律而且来势凶猛的发情让他更加厌恶自己。

而更让他厌恶的，是蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，想着生命中唯一一个能让他安下心来的alpha等待抑制剂生效的一小时里自慰的自己。  
那画面像阴暗里丑陋结痂的伤疤。

此时，这个alpha就在眼前。

从来只会对他冷言冷语冷眼相对的弟弟，此时炙热而温柔的看着他，他甚至叫他哥哥。

所以他明白了。他笑着抬起手挡住脸，喃喃了一句，“又是梦啊。”

-  
山治诺呆呆的看着山治诺嘴角的那抹笑意。

“又是梦啊。”

几乎是叹息般的声音，是他三天来说的除了呻吟和拒绝唯一有意义的一句话。话音落下，那抹笑意却没有消失，它挂在那里，像笔直刺穿山治诺胸口的匕首。

他想追问什么是梦，他的哥哥曾梦见什么？现在这样的场景曾经出现在山治因的梦里吗？这个梦里——也是有他的吗？

巨大的欣喜撞进了他的心脏，但是那抹笑意化作的匕首仍鲜血淋漓的挂在那里。他看得出那个弧度里如释重负的苦涩，明明是笑着却像要哭出来。

他们之间有城墙。

“山治因，看着我！”山治诺扳过他挡着眼睛的手臂，逼迫他看着自己。他将omega无力颤抖的指尖放在他的脸上，“这不是梦，哥哥，我是真的。”

但omega好不容易浮出水面的理智已经被情欲冲散，他迷茫的看着面前的alpha，却像透过他看着别人。

“jino…”他呻吟一般的说，“我不…”

“你不是真的…”

他喃喃着将自己尽所能的蜷缩在一起，像是在躲避什么。山治诺强迫他面对自己，再次按住他的身体。“我为什么不是真的…哥哥！！”他焦灼的控制不好自己的信息素，“一直都是我，从头到尾都是我！！”

山治因胸膛起伏着，在alpha强硬的信息素下艰难的呼吸，他几乎喘不过气，威压一样的信息素再次折磨他发情中急剧敏感的身体，却也在逼迫他听从他的alpha 的命令，回答他的问题。

“…jino…讨厌我。”

这是他全部的回答了。

-  
“…你怎么能……”

难以言喻的悲怆突然让空气粘稠到难以呼吸，山治诺急促的吸气，他红着眼睛想再次逼迫闭上眼睛的山治因说话，你怎么能？他想，我这么爱你，你怎么能…？

但是他停住了。

他低头仔细看着他的哥哥苍白的脸，情欲的短暂退却甚至夺走那一抹唯一让人觉得他还好好活着的绯红。他颤抖的不安定的睫毛，破损的双唇，嘴角的血，他是如此伤痕累累。

在这种时候他有什么资格逼迫他呢？

是他没有保护好他。而且这么多年来，他来的一切，他的冷漠，他的躲闪，他的针锋相对，他的恶语相向，他的哥哥也完完整整的真实的承受了。山治因感受到的来自他的一切，就是山治诺，真的讨厌他这个哥哥。

“你怎么还不消失？”山治诺想起又是一次宴会现场，他对躲在人群后的山治因恶狠狠的说。与此同时他没有忽略他哥哥那张骤然惨白的脸，惊惶受伤的眼神他曾回味了很多遍。

他几乎是急切的将他的哥哥抱起来。浑身绵软的omega再次因为肢体摩擦呻吟起来。山治诺抱起他，他吻着他哥哥的脸颊，想要解释，但是事到如今他又能怎么解释呢？我不讨厌你，可你为什么这样对我？我这样对你是有原因的，就算在父亲死后…因为我喜欢你哥哥，我喜欢你，喜欢到——

我喜欢你。

但是山治诺什么话都说不出来。只是把颤抖的嘴唇贴在哥哥的眼睑上。

-  
曾经每一秒漫不经心的相处都是奢望，曾经每一次不以为意的碰触都是原罪。

消失了近两年的哥哥重新出现在他面前的时候，被割裂的的不只是现实而已。

是曾经对着他温柔又灿烂的笑脸，揉他头发的柔软的掌心，打趣般直视着他的蓝眼睛。是帮他包扎伤口时小心翼翼按住伤口的手指，是门缝中窥见水滴流淌过的纤细腰线，是稚嫩但温暖的拥抱，是啜泣着但怕别人听见时滚落眼角的泪水，是熟悉而安心的味道，是温度，是距离，是他。

从那时开始他便不能完整的看着他，因为透过隐秘的缝隙的窥探，就几乎让他窒息。

他曾想过如果没有父亲，一切会不会不一样。但最后在某个空寂的夜晚，他知道了，就算没有那些痛苦，那些分离，那些迫不得已，他仍然会走向同样的道路。  
他永远不会只甘心作他的弟弟。

山治诺低头亲吻再一次陷入情潮的omega。今天已经是第五天了。

难耐的欲望让山治因呼吸急促，这似乎是他最剧烈的一次发情，简单的摩擦和抚摸就能让他哼叫出声。他的双腿挂在alpha的肩上，大腿内侧克制不住的颤抖，随着激烈的频率沙哑的呻吟。他恍惚的视线透过满眼泪水落在山治诺的身上。

“让我…”他含糊的哀求，“别…”

“我还做了什么？”山治诺不轻不重的转过头咬了一下横在自己肩上的小腿，立刻收获瑟缩的尖叫和体内相呼应般的痉挛，他舒服的几乎要射出来，但他仍时而缓慢时而激烈的折磨着omega体内的腺体。他的左手牵制着山治因瘫软的腰胯，右手握住因为体内刺激挺立起来的性器——是不轻不重让它刚好不能释放的力度。

所剩无几的理智维持着omega最后的底线，他没有回答这个问题，闭上眼睛，泪水从眼眶里撞出，顺着先前的痕迹流进头发里。他已经被迫体内高潮了两次，仿佛抽空身心的厚重快感如此凶猛，让他难以承受再来一次。

“我有没有这样做…？”

山治诺低头吮吻山治因的耳廓，近在咫尺的吐息引得omega一阵战栗，与此同时由于双腿被高高举起，已经卡在生殖腔内部的性器以恐怖的深度进入身体，山治因带着哭腔哼叫一声，迷乱的摇着头，介于痛苦和快感之间的体验让他无所适从，也无法拒绝。

omega本能地服从已经让他说了很多自己都不知道的不该说的话。

山治因呜咽了一声，将脸再次藏在手臂下面，然后alpha的手抓住他颤抖的手指，让他在羞耻前无处遁形。  
他终于哭了出来，委屈的丝毫看不出这是一名业内闻名的杀手。  
“做……做过……”他抽噎着说。

山治诺看着他哥哥下撇的嘴角，觉得自己已经无法呼吸。  
混杂的情绪在他的胸膛膨胀，让他根本分不清自己究竟是欣喜多一些，还是愧疚多一些。  
他恍然发现，山治因如此能牵动他的心情。一直以来都是如此，虽然表面上他是alpha他才是强势的、掌控一切的角色，但是他知道只要他仍被他所影响，他就赋予了他的哥哥在感情上折磨他的权利。虽然他的哥哥可能永远都不会意识到这一点。  
他鲜血淋漓，但他为此甘之如饴。

“那这样呢…”他的声音在发抖，他慢慢放开束缚着omega性器的手，随即极具技巧的套弄，他低头吻下去，把他哥哥的呻吟和回答全都吞下去。

山治因再次高潮了，这次他射了出来，液体溅在两人毫无间隙的皮肤上。他瞪大了眼睛，感受到炙热的液体源源不断的涌入他敞开的宫口。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

高潮的余韵如此强烈，射出来的瞬间山治因抖得厉害，后穴箍紧膨胀的性器，哀鸣着呜咽着释放在了山治诺的手里，尔后他失神的恍惚着，任由山治诺舔舐吮吻遍他的每一寸皮肤，像是标记领地的野兽一般，最后炙热的精液再一次灌入他的子宫。

发情期的身体已经习惯被这样对待，不如说，来自alpha的充分满足让所有疼痛和难耐都变成漂浮云端的体验。他记不清自己说了什么做了什么，情欲侵蚀下他变成只依靠本能承受欢欲的动物。

整个人像是浸泡在温水里，脑中塞满棉絮。一切结束后他急促的喘息渐渐放缓，肢体的疲惫让他几乎立刻就要睡去，欲望的释放却让什么东西渐渐清晰起来。

什么人在吻他。很轻，似乎带着懒洋洋的餍足。他轻轻呻吟一声，微微偏过了头。

一只手却捉住他的下巴，轻松的再次转过他的脸，湿润的舌入侵他的口腔，他微弱的抗议不值一提，缺氧加速唤醒他渐渐苏醒的意识，褪色的画面鲜明起来，与此同时回忆起来的还有似曾相识的疼痛，屈辱——阴暗的房间，锁链，缺氧，绿头发的男人面目模糊，下身被贯穿的痛苦……

他受惊般猛的睁开眼睛，同时竭尽全力向后退去——他几乎肯定自己睁开眼睛看到的那片黑暗，感受永远无法逃脱的绝望。

不要…！

一瞬间身体内部的剧烈疼痛差点让他昏厥，然而他此刻无暇去理会自己的身体，他瞪大了眼睛看着自己面前这张脸。

是和他如此相似的一张脸。  
是他从未想过会在这种时刻以这种状态相见的脸。

“山治…诺？”他没想到自己的嗓子沙哑的这么厉害。

“叫我jino，哥哥。”

-  
在他回过神打算再次挣扎之前，双腿就被大大的、无法抵抗的打开，那根带给他剧痛的东西还插在里面，他的弟弟看着他，正在笑。

“山治因，你醒了？”他用愉快的声音说，像是等这一刻等了好久。金色的头顶埋下去，湿润的舌逗弄着自己的乳尖。山治因一阵眩晕，敏感的身体因为这样的对待舒服的颤抖。

这不对。

浑身上下酸疼的可怕，快感和愉悦的余韵却是真实的。趴在他身上，阴茎插在他身体里的弟弟，也是真实的。

他颤抖着嘴唇说不出话，呼吸也变得艰难，房间里的氧气像是在一瞬间吝啬无比。他伸手推了趴在他身上的弟弟的肩膀。

山治诺抬起头。询问的眼底好像有光。山治因长大后就再也没见过他的弟弟如此天真的目光，像是一夜之间回到十四岁。

他为什么这么…？

山治因连为什么都问不出来，刺骨的寒冷透过每一丝亲密相接的皮肤渗入每一寸血管，不能是这样，他不能，他也不能——

“下去…”他嘶哑的说，“马上…”

面对着的闪着光的蓝色瞳孔颤抖了一下。山治因觉得自己也跟着颤抖了一下。“为什么？”他的弟弟问。

而这明明是他想问却问不出口的那句话。

但山治诺只是摇了摇头，避开了那道炙热而陌生的视线，“我们不能…”

“为什么？”

“你下去，山治诺，马上…呜！”

体内的性器突然更深，山治因差点叫出了声，山治诺像是捕食的兽类，从他的腿边向上爬动，直到严严实实的罩上了他的全身，他无比熟悉的alpha信息素铺天盖地的膨胀起来。

山治因挣扎的身体立刻瘫软下来，急促的呼吸着，他惊恐的感受着身体对他弟弟的信息素做出的反应，还有身体里如此陌生的疼痛。

那是个结。  
他的弟弟插入了他的子宫。

“为什么？”山治诺第三次问。他从山治因的正上方俯视着他，手臂支撑在他的枕头边。

然后在山治因说出什么之前，用右手捂住了他的嘴。

“没有为什么。”他看着身下满眼难以置信的哥哥，无法抵抗alpha信息素作用而发情瘫软的哥哥，他的哥哥，说道，“什么都没有。”

言语，动作，都太糟糕。

拒绝，欲求，胆怯，兴奋，恐惧，心凉，该怎么样，该怎么做，该怎么表达。他不知道。

推拒的手腕被轻而易举捏住，按在枕边，他的弟弟脸上带着一种天真而奇异的兴奋，涨红的脸颊并不是只因为欲望。他晶亮的眼睛专注的看着他，恰到好处的精干的肉体罩在他的上空。

他看不见其他。

“没有为什么，没有不可以。”  
山治诺轻声说。而山治因想说的话被身体内部近乎疼痛的顶弄打断，化作羞耻的痛吟。

“不能…”他吸着气。他的身体在变化，变得沉重而轻浮，滚烫又空洞，每一次动作都让他更深刻的认识到自己的绵软和渴求。

生殖腔内成结的性器正在消退，山治因知道这说明在他无意识的时候山治诺就已经射在了他的子宫里，一次，或者很多次。

想到这一事实他就被吓得手脚颤抖，心跳失衡，一块石头压在他的胸膛上，缓慢下沉。世界都在下沉，他觉得他下一秒就要下坠到地狱。

辛甜又深重的alpha信息素，抽丝剥茧般侵入他的身体，他的神智，试图再次夺取他全部的控制权。如雨后湿润的草地散发着潮湿泥土的气息，还带着海风的飒爽，让他沉沦又让他窒息，而其下能隐约感受到的，属于山治诺的让他熟悉的味道，更让他痛苦。

他的弟弟的唇舌贴在他的锁骨上，他视野中只有一个金色的头顶。“山治诺…”他呼吸不畅，“山治诺…立刻停下，立刻…”

然而他的穴口正在诚实的收缩，饥渴地含着他弟弟再次膨胀起来的阴茎，宫口附近的腺体被摩擦到舒服的痉挛。

“你需要我，山治因。”他的弟弟说着这个对他而言显而易见的事实，却是他最不想接受的事实。他拒绝着山治诺，却在他进去他身体最深处时候舒服的脚趾都蜷缩。

眼泪在积蓄，像是在他不知道的时候练习太多次。困顿，渴求，虚弱，本能，都在试图击垮他。他这样多久了，他不敢想，他们…这样多久了？多少次了？还发生了什么？

他最后的记忆还停留在那个龌龊的宴会，索隆西亚家族的下属用手指和各种东西塞满他的屁股，然后就是索隆西亚愤怒的脸，通红的眼睛…  
还有被标记时刺骨的屈辱和疼痛。

他被标记了。

山治因混乱的大脑无法承受这一切，太阳穴疼的几乎要裂开，眼前一片漆黑，那个在他身上耸动的人影，那一瞬间似乎又变成了那个绿头发的男人。

他怕的发抖，山治诺低下头舔掉他滚落眼角的泪水，凑近的鼻息是让人沉沦的热度。他再次拼尽全力挣扎起来。

“下去…下去！”他嘶哑的喊道，“不能是你…只要不是你！”

山治诺的动作停下了。有一秒山治因真的以为他的弟弟终于听话了一次，但是alpha抬起了头，自上而下的看着他。

“为什么不能是我？”

他的性器顶端再次试图破入宫口，身体内部几近碾压的疼痛让山治因再次叫出声。山治因仰着头抵着床单痛苦的皱着眉头，性器却翘着滴出水来。

他有一万个答案回答这个问题，因为他是弟弟，因为他是家族首领，因为他已经被其他人标记，因为他…。但是所有回答都在嘴边，他却一个都说不出来。

“为什么？”山治诺还在问，而他之前明明说过没有为什么。

他在崩溃的边缘又有点不合时宜的想笑。不想听到答案又执拗的追究答案，于山治因而言他能听出这之下来自山治诺的祈求。

充血破损的乳尖突然被咬住拉扯舔弄，又痛又痒的感觉还没来得及做出反应，又被下身很深的进去弄得几乎又舒服又痛苦的哭出来。

“因为……”他张张嘴，眼泪积蓄在眼眶里，一只手伸过来捂住他的嘴。

“已经晚了，山治因，我们已经做了很多次了，你不记得了吗？”山治诺的声音低沉沙哑，像是砂纸摩擦着他脆弱的神经。“你已经被我标记了，我们现在是一体了，你不可以拒绝我。”

“哥哥。”

世界都如此混沌，他的声音却要命的清晰。

山治因不合时宜的想起那些在阴暗的旅馆肮脏的小巷等待抑制剂生效的时间，还有在杰尔马的地下室里，在索隆西亚的地下室里，让人丧失理智的折磨中幻想出来的那个身影。

他现在不应该想这个。他不应该做这个，所以他永远不会和山治诺说，他也确信，他的弟弟不会对他做这样的事。

然而这身影和此时弟弟的身影完美的重合。他迷茫的瞪大眼睛，却被下身的顶弄激出断断续续的单音。

真的很疼，涨大的性器摩擦的疼，被强行撑开身体的疼，啃噬皮肤的疼，头很疼，伤口也都在疼。

山治因垂下了挣扎的手臂，将这一切当做对自己的惩罚


	8. Chapter 8

是jino。

山治因握紧拳头，站在门口小心翼翼的不让自己的信息素泄露出去。这也许是一次故意避开他的谈话，因为在他这段时间清醒的时候，山治诺没有离开他半步。但是他想听。

“…随时都可能找上门来。”

“我知道，所以呢？”他弟弟的声音冰冷而生硬。熟悉的声调让他想起电话里弟弟的声音，他恍惚的想起这些事情发生前他们的最后一次通话，是山治诺授意他去做掉索隆西亚。

“索隆西亚的性格你是知道的，boss。”罗的声音似乎压抑着怒火，“不要和我说你从未想过这件事的后果——”

“他能怎么样？打过来？我未必会输给他。”山治诺轻蔑的说，“就算…”

“——就算他联合了路飞奥内您仍然无所畏惧，但是你不要忽视路飞奥内的那两个哥哥，”

“你想说什么？”山治诺冷冷的盯着罗。

罗沉默了几秒。再次开口时，他的声音嘶哑了许多，“根据他的身体情况，我能提出的建议你很清楚。但后果和对组织的利弊需要你再作权衡。”

“哪个也我不会接受，”他弟弟的声音越发冰冷，“你没有资格对我指手画脚，罗。”

“但这样下去他很可能会死。”

“把他送回索隆西那里他一样会死，甚至会生不如死。难道你不知道？”山治诺仿佛从牙缝里挤出这句话，“你知道那天我打开门时看到的是什么吗？”

山治因猛的攥住拳头，他瞪大眼睛，心跳的飞快，如此简单的一句话却像是狠狠剖开他心脏的利刃，到此刻他才发现，他竟然还没来得及仔细思索自己究竟是怎样被救出来的，关于那场噩梦最后的记忆，就是索隆西亚射进他生殖腔后飨足的表情。

“你能根据他的每一道伤口在脑海中还原他遭受的一切吗？”山治诺像是站了起来。出乎山治因所料，他的声音里似乎带了一丝讥讽，“你能想象我打开门后的画面吗？黑暗的房间，染血的镣铐，还有……”说到这里，他停了一下，山治因呼吸也跟着停止了。他机械的站在原地，无法从山治诺见到他最不堪的一面的事实中回神。

那天的一切。  
他全都看见了。

心脏开始尖锐地发疼，山治因闭上眼睛，房间里的对话却仍在继续。  
“……那种画面会让你恶心，还是兴奋，罗？”

氧气越来越稀薄，全世界的黑暗都在向他挤压过来。

“…我不知道你在说什么。”

“你以为我不知道。你以为没人知道，”山治诺的声音透露着残忍，“这些年来他之所以会变成现在这样，你以为自己可以置身事外？”

“你只是看着。”

“你喜欢看？那下次我会让你看个够。”他笑着说。他真的在笑，“不过那时他只会被我操。”

-  
不知道什么时候天已经亮了。山治因坐在房间的窗前，望着窗外。 

八点半罗按时来到他的房间为他检查身体，看见坐在窗前的山治因，愣了一下。

他本来以为他还没有醒来。

山治诺没有告诉罗他的哥哥已经从药力的混沌中醒来的事实，所以罗此时看着眼底一片清明的山治因，一时间说不出话。

山治因自觉回到床上，让罗检查身体。

他比想象中的过于乖顺和冷静，这让罗很吃惊。他在这些天甚至绞尽脑汁想选一种劝说的方式让醒来山治因接受现实，没错，就是这个被暗杀对象强行标记，并且又与自己的弟弟交和的现实。

“…醒来多久了？感觉怎么样？”

但此时他却只能说出来无关紧要的例行问候，山治因没有回答他的问题，也什么都没问，只是机械的配合他检查身体。罗看着山治因平静的脸，看向他一片死寂的眼底。

也许他已经接受了现实。他从来都比他想象中的坚强。医生闭上眼睛，把来自过去的阴暗片段从自己脑中甩开。他想起昨天夜里来自山治诺的诘问和嘲讽，咬住牙，把想说的话都咽了下去。

山治诺说的对，他早就失去资格了。

身上不严重的伤痕愈合的七七八八，却多了很多新鲜的青紫，锁骨处的红痕和颈后层叠咬痕的腺体触目惊心。医生将最后的药水推进山治因的手臂里，站在床边静默了片刻。

“掀开被子。”他没想到自己的喉咙如此干哑，“我需要检查其余的伤口。”

山治因终于抬头看向了他。

一时间他被那双眼睛不小心暴露出来的脆弱刺穿了心脏，而又让下一瞬间迅速恢复平静的蓝色眼底撕裂伤口。山治因垂下头，若不是罗或许了解他，几乎发现不了他表面之下的挣扎。

他几乎要劝他住手了。这个过程太过似曾相识，连罗都缺乏直面的勇气。几年前昏暗的地下室，罗无数次为伤痕累累的山治因治疗难以启齿的伤口，有时他是清醒的，更多时候不是。

自从他知道，他和山治因不再是那段屈辱的唯一知情者，他似乎丧失了所有的勇气。

他也失去了所有引以为傲的冷静。他自嘲的想，在他面对清醒的山治因时，他的一半灵魂无措而僵硬，另一半灵魂将自己嘲笑的体无完肤。

医生终于再次张开了嘴，但是他想说的话被外面一阵由远及近的嘈杂声音打断。两人一齐看向被撞开的门。

山治诺放下踹开房门的脚，让罗知道失去冷静的不止是他一个人。

“我决不允许。”山治诺将一把枪扔在罗的脚边，他脸上是过度忌恨产生的扭曲，“若是索隆西亚真的有胆子闯进来，在他露面的一瞬间杀了他，罗。”

-  
索隆西亚竟然已经来了。

罗没想到他会现在来，甚至他一度以为他不会来，因为在这漫长的七天里，山治诺私下做掉了他的三个重要下属，这三个都曾参与对山治因的凌辱。

而索隆西亚对此没有任何回应。

是屈服还是隐忍不发，或是厚积薄发？以索隆西亚曾经的事迹来看，不管哪一种都不是他的行事风格。而从根本上说，第一，他身为家族首领，无论如何对待暗杀自己的敌对家族的杀手，都不应该在身份上心存愧疚，就算他因为这件事彻底挑起两个家族的战争都不奇怪。第二，他作为已经标记山治因的alpha，来讨回自己的omega天经地义，因为omega一旦被标记，就成了他的alpha的私有物，这是所有人都明白的道理，所以他大可早早堂而皇之的登门。

可是他什么都没做，这是最奇怪的。

这段时间他在想什么？

罗低头看看自己脚边的枪，张嘴想说什么，就看到山治诺大步向床边走来。他没有忽略掉身边山治因不易察觉的瑟缩。深沉浓烈的alpha信息素随着情绪激动渐渐膨胀，罗极力控制着自己的信息素不与之发生抵触，上前一步，“冷静。”

山治诺充耳不闻。罗能明白他的愤怒，这不仅仅是因为索隆西亚伤害了他的哥哥还找上门，更是基于alpha本能。他现在没有去和索隆西亚对质，而是跑来病房盯着他的哥哥，就是证据。

他急于确认自己的所有权，焦灼到心脏震颤，他释放自己所有的信息素想得到应得的臣服，却在空气里发现丝丝缕缕让他讨厌的气味。

山治因在微微发抖。却没有因为膨胀的信息素丧失对身体的控制力。这让罗也清楚，药物对原始标记的覆盖作用，已经快要消失了。

“山治诺。”

他不愿意看到山治因这个样子。他也在因为其他alpha的信息素充满攻击性，觉得自己很难保持理智。医生紧紧攥住拳头，与此同时他觉得有一只巨手攥住了他的内脏，理智在灼痛，阴暗的情绪铺天盖地。  
医生向前走了一步。

“我想和他走。”

山治因说。

恍然间罗觉得自己听错了，或者出现了幻觉，他看向对面的山治诺，对方蓝色的眼底是和他一样的情绪。

剑拔弩张的气氛被稀释，取而代之的是一种更让人透不过气的氛围。

“你说什么？”山治诺问。

“我想和他走。”山治因坐在床上，淡淡的说，他低着头，好像面前两个alpha互相释放信息素对他没有任何影响，连最初的发抖都没有了。

这让罗更清晰的明白，药效已经过了，此时的山治因，是完完全全属于索隆西亚的omega.

他冷静下来，尽管胸膛是窒息般的沉重胀痛，还是后退了一步，可山治诺大步向前，直接握住山治因的手腕，“你再说一遍。”

“我要和他走。”因为疼痛山治因皱起眉头，用几乎可以说是不耐的眼神看了一眼山治诺，然后垂下眼睑。“他是我的alpha。”

罗惊诧于山治因的冷静和尖锐，他醒来后一定发生了什么。但医生此时没有猜测的时间，他看见山治诺握着山治因的手腕到骨节发白的地步，山治因没忍住发出一声短促的痛吟。

“山治诺！！”

“你滚开，特拉法尔加罗。”

“你他妈冷静点！！”罗用力扯住山治诺施力的手臂，山治诺猝不及防松开手，红起来的眼睛看向医生，与此同时，铺天盖地的信息素膨胀开来。

“这和你没有关系，罗。给我滚开。还是你想继续和我算昨晚没算完的帐？”

罗的心跳漏了一拍。他在其他alpha信息素下膨胀开的冲动和怒火像是被这句话所代表的过去紧紧束缚住。他张了张嘴，不自觉的看了一眼山治因的方向，他还垂着头，左手揉着他已经被攥出红痕的右手腕。

“罗，请你先出去。”

山治因突然说。他抬起头。

“我也有话单独和我的弟弟说。”

那个四字称谓被毫无理由的加重。罗看着这双蓝眼睛。这双眼睛眼角通红，嘴角却让人难受的上扬起来，就像他曾经无数次做过那样。

“没关系的。我自己可以处理好。”  
-  
门关上了。

山治因一直搞不懂山治诺的信息素究竟是什么味道，淡然的时候像是海风，情动时候像是雨后泥土般清新厚重。而现在，他知道了，当山治诺极度愤怒时，他的信息素是硝烟和冷杉木混合的气味。

他也在诧异自己为何还能保持理智，毕竟一天前他被同样的信息素逼得像是一滩融化的、粘稠的液体，不仅身体，思考都被完全控制，只能沉沦在无止境的欲望中。但他现在很冷静，冷静的能在他弟弟怒极的脸上看到一丝受伤。

你为什么会是这样的表情？

“你想和他走？”

密不透风的alpha信息素让他喘不过气，他的腺体很疼，从罗将那扇门关上的那一刻。但是他没有发情，他已经被标记，不会对其他alpha的信息素起反应。

“我说过了，他是我的alpha。”他冷冷的说，用被子掩盖住自己用力揪住床单的颤抖的手指。这本是他最不想面对和接受的事实，此刻却要一遍一遍的重复和确认。

“你的alpha？”山治诺慢慢的逼问他，说话的间隙下颌紧紧的咬住。这是他的弟弟从小便有的小动作，也许连山治诺自己都不知道。“他那样羞辱你，虐待你，甚至还强制标记了你。你竟然还说他是你的alpha？”

“可这是事实。”

山治诺扬起头笑了一下，再次看向他的眼底充满阴翳，海蓝色的瞳孔像是地狱的黑色。

“……那我呢？”  
他问。

你为什么会是这样的表情？

山治因搞不懂。你为什么会受伤？只要我和索隆西亚回去，就可以解决一切问题，不是吗？

而山治因也清楚，此时山治诺的愤怒，不过是因为假性标记后alpha的生理性占有欲。

虽然早已认清这个事实，但每次想到这一点，他还是会觉得胸口窒息一般的胀痛。这让之前的每一次想着他弟弟的样子熬过的发情期，变成贯胸而过的匕首。

他的腺体越发疼得厉害，他不知道是什么原因，他的身体越发虚软，却不是因为情绪，冷汗凝结在他的后颈。

他看着这张也许他和他弟弟无数次滚过的床上的雪白床单，想吐。

“Jino。”  
他抬起头，他不知道自己竟然在这个时候还能笑出来。

“……你是我的弟弟。”


End file.
